


Cursum Perficio

by MA_XT



Series: Heart Mates [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Class Differences, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden, Kissing, Prequel, Prequel to hearts in sync, Servants, Soulmates, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MA_XT/pseuds/MA_XT
Summary: The story of The Originals was one that had been passed down from generation to generation - often becoming misconstrued with pieces lost to time. But what really happened for people to be connected as one?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Reader
Series: Heart Mates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Cursum Perficio

Donghyuck, to be quite honest, wished he could have been anywhere else in the world. His gaze bore into the dark wood, eyes flittering over the grain, tracing each and every insignificant pattern that decorated the table. Shovelling wood into the near ceiling high furnace in the kitchen seemed more appealing, and frankly - more useful.

Normally, he didn’t complain about being in meetings. Being summoned to participate in discussions was nothing new to him: it was second nature to him at this point. 

But sometimes, he just couldn’t bring himself to care. Why should he? All the council members ever did was talk about politics, talk about threats of war, about taxes and ways to squeeze every last penny out of the vulnerable and needy. If he could have, he would have walked out as soon as he heard the word 'kingdom’.

Alas, he was doomed to silence. His only form of entertainment remained as the droplet of water that raced down the length of the table - only to be obstructed and absorbed by a piece of paper that was placed down. 

He glanced upwards at the man who had done it, unsurprised to see that it was yet another older male. Strands of white and ripened red streaked through his hair, the majority of it slicked back in a style that was more suited for the youth. 'Oh well,’ Donghyuck thought, 'who am I to tell him he’s a century too old for that hair style?’

And as absurd as it was, this sight was not rare. Everyone around Donghyuck was decades older than he was, especially the council men. The next youngest member was someone in their mid 40’s. Young at heart, they would claim while he resisted the urge to laugh in their faces. 

His father spoke, the words drowning out in the white noise of Donghyuck’s thoughts. It didn’t really matter; he had heard this same spiel a hundred times before in the privacy of his father’s study. 

He had to wonder why he even needed to attend these draining meetings; he knew everything he needed to already.

A glinting caught his attention, hues shifting to the polished crystal of the drawing room cabinets, his own reflection staring back at him, albeit a little distorted.

The gold weighed heavy on his chest, the finest jewels the kingdom had to offer adorning the chain, glittering dutifully under the natural rays of the sun. Matching earrings sat prettily in his lobes, while a simple gold hoop decorated his nose. Nonetheless, this display wasn’t out of the ordinary. He needed to be dressed to the nines; this was a discussion of his future after all - a future where he was to become the King. 

A sudden clearing of the throat drew him out of his thoughts, attention now drifting to the middle aged man he had observed a couple of moments ago. 

The man stood up (Donghyuck presumed his status to be a Duke or Lord of some sort judging by his clothing) and bowed politely in his direction. “There have been whispers in and around the Kingdom of preparations for Prince Donghyuck to be wed soon. We have prepared some gifts and well wishes for the occasion, I hope they are to the young majesty’s liking.”

Realising all the attention was on him, Donghyuck smiled politely despite the urge to scowl at them all. Like he cared what they gave to him. He would have preferred they spent the money on aiding the people that slaved away on their lands instead of trying to buy his approval. 

His father glanced his way and he pretended not to notice - fixating his gaze on the door to the drawing room that was opened with servants walking in with the presumed gifts in their hands. 

The first gift that was presented to him was a jewellery set that consisted of anything and everything that a royal was supposed to love: a beautiful and intricately designed ruby necklace with pink diamonds embedded into the chain, an anklet that shone and glittered with more fever and tenacity than the crystal chandeliers above their heads and a delicate pair of earrings that whispered of the wealth that was required to own them - unimaginably delicate details covering the body of them. 

The second gift consisted of meticulously handcrafted pottery and china sets - gold string embedded within the marbled designs in the style of written well wishes. Donghyuck had to admit, he was slightly impressed with this gift. 

The third delivered him a purple sash, threads of gold and liquid silver woven into it that depicted stories of triumph and great power. Should he ever wear it, everyone would see the kingdom’s history at a mere glance. 

And the last gift was …. Not in the room? 

Donghyuck blinked. He swore everyone had brought something in. 

And he wasn’t wrong, in a twisted sort of way. The last gift wasn’t a something, but a _someone._

The door opened, a figure being brought in - covered in a red veil that obscured and blurred their features. He narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to see who on earth it could have been. 

They were pulled to a stop beside the oldest man, the Lord of the far East, an almost smirk playing on his lips. From what Donghyuck could only just see, they were dressed in clothes that barely fit them and hung off their frame - their head bowed and gaze directed to the floor. 

“I pondered for a long while over what to get the young majesty, and I believe you will appreciate this gift,” the lord spoke, a subtle hint of smugness in his tone, “she is one of the most beautiful servants we have, if not, the most. She will serve you well, my prince, anything you ask of her and she will do without judgment or additional lip.”

The veil was pulled off of her head, the red fabric slipping away easily with the movement. Everyone in the room watched her with interest, wanting to catch a glimpse of the so highly described woman. 

Donghyuck couldn’t help himself, also looking over her features as she stood stock still, her hand bound in front of her with rope. She certainly was beautiful, every curve and dip of her countenance adding character. The subtle nuances of her skin only added to appeal, her visage resembling that of a fallen angel’s: beauty in the rawest form but almost too dangerous to touch. Should he have reached out to graze his fingers across her cheek, he would surely feel the sting of aberration on his fingertips. Perhaps that was why she was chained down, he thought, she seemed too ethereal to belong to such a desolate class.

His father’s sharp glance made him swallow unnoticably. “Thank you. I am very grateful for your generosity, I will surely treasure each of your gifts.” He bowed his head politely, watching out of the corner of his eyes as she was escorted out by some of the servants. 

Soon after, the meeting naturally drew to a close and he couldn’t have been happier. All he wanted to do was go to his bed and lay down until the moon and stars shone. He would go crazy should he have to stomach a single more conversation about trading routes. 

The council men left and he saw that as his cue to follow, the chair pushed back as he stood up - only to be interrupted as he took a step towards freedom. 

“Donghyuck,” came the king’s voice, the young prince turning to look at him with his shoulders pushed back and back straight. There was no room for error. 

“Yes, father?”

“The time for you to be betrothed is coming closer. A ball will be arranged for a few months time and I should hope you find a suitable bride either on or before that date.”

Donghyuck nodded, earrings jingling ever so slightly with the movement. “I understand. Thank you for telling me.”

The silence that hung in the air ate away at him, his insides heavy as he waited. 

Finally, his agonising was eased with the sound of a soft hum and an almost command of 'rest well.’ Finally, he thought as his feet moved faster than his brain, I can leave.

Better late than never, he supposed.

* * *

Normally the small but firm knocks on the door would have been his indicator to get, the rhythmic beats signalling that it was the start of a new day, but today he had already been up. It hadn’t been too long since the whispers of slumber had left his muddled brain, but it was long enough for his vision to no longer be bleary and for his limbs not to feel like lead. 

“Come in,” he spoke, sitting up on his bed as silk sheets and duvets pooled around his waist. 

The head maid walked in, bowing politely as she placed the tray of food on his lap, the plate practically overflowing with goods that he never finished. No matter how many times he told them to be more sparse with their portions, they never listened. 

Picking up the glass of juice, he took a sip before beginning to eat. 

The maid practically ignored him, making sure not to disturb him as she sweeped down the bedroom. In the beginning, he had tried to make conversation, his younger self much more outgoing and naïve, but he had always been met with strained smiles and thinly veiled anxiety from people who were only trying to do their job. He soon learned that leaving them be made them happiest.

But of course, he still yearned to have a proper conversation with someone. To not have to bear the weight of the crown and his father’s expectations all the time. 

He chewed before swallowing harshly, the crumbs drying out his throat as he cleared his throat. The maid glanced at him for a moment before wiping down windows.

“Do I have anything scheduled for today?” He asked, making her pause before she shook her head. 

“You do not, your majesty. Your schedule is free.”

Breathing a sigh of relief, he quickly swallowed down the rest of what he wanted to eat before placing the tray on the bedside table. At least he didn’t have to do anything particularly draining today. 

The tray was taken, the maid leaving almost as swiftly as she had come. For a couple of moments, Donghyuck did nothing more than stare out of his window. 

His room overlooked the gardens, the visible towering trees reaching for the sky as their branches curled towards freedom. They swayed slightly, the wind and gentle breeze rustling their leaves before he stood up. 

Palm pressed to the cool window, he looked down at the vibrant land below, the flowers blossoming and coming out of hiding. He’d made up his mind already. He wanted to be in the garden for the whole day. 

And, almost like clockwork, another knock on the door came - this time his butler with pristine clothing draped over his arm. 

“Good morning, your highness,” the man named Jaeyoon greeted, bowing 90° before straightening up as Donghyuck walked over. 

“Good morning,” he replied, his nightshirt unbuttoned and slid off his shoulders, a white shirt replacing the garment. “I wish to spend my day undisturbed in the garden.”

Jaeyoon nodded, smoothing out the non existent wrinkles before handing him his trousers, the dark brown contrasting neatly with the shirt. “Would you like your dinner and lunch to be served in the gazebo?”

“Yes, please.”

The conversation fell away, both of them moving in silence before Donghyuck was left by himself once more. Resisting the urge to run his hand through his freshly combed hair, he instead made his way out of his room and into the garden: the one place he could truly feel at peace.

Cerulean and cloudless skies painted the perfect picture of tranquility, not one impurity to be seen as he sat down on the bench. A light breeze tickled his honey tinted skin, strands of his hair falling over his eyes as he watched the flora dance to the beat of mother nature’s sympathy.

Sitting up a little straighter, he looked closer towards the patch of gold that was positioned directly under his balcony window.

While he liked virtually every plant, he had an obvious affinity for sunflowers. How they twisted towards sunlight, or faced each other when there was a lack thereof. The saturated yellow and tall stature of the flowers drew him in and tempted him into making them his favourite. 

Eventually the urge to reach out and touch them became too powerful and he found himself on his feet again. They were his flowers, so it shouldn’t have mattered if he touched them.

However, as he walked closer, he realised that there was something amiss. He could hear the sound of sheers and a blade, the snapping of stems and someone else’s breathing becoming eerily prominent. 

Ever so slowly, he approached the rose bush, peeking past the enormous hedge to see someone crouched down, a pile of thorns at their side as they hacked them off of the roses. 

They worked quietly, unaware of Donghyuck’s presence as he watched them. 

More and more seconds ticked by, with him only able to see their back and behind from the awkward angle he was stood at. Deciding to brave it, he took another step forward and he nearly had to suppress a sound of surprise when he saw that it was the same girl that had been 'gifted’ to him. 

She worked quickly, yet she was accurate in her motions. No thorn was left and each rose kept all their petals, her touch delicate enough that nothing was damaged. Nonetheless, that wasn’t what he was looking at. 

Rather, it was the paper thin cuts that lined her palms and fingers, trickles of scarlet dribbling down her skin as she worked. More than likely, they were from the same spikes that she was removing so he wouldn’t obtain similar injuries. Frowning a little, he couldn’t help but feel a little bad. Surely they had to sting?

While picking up another rose, he heard her hiss sharply, her hand jerking away from the bush as dark red ran down her fingers in rivelts. Just as she was about to wipe her hand on her clothes and carry on, he stepped out fully. 

A shadow cast over her almost instantly, her head turning before her eyes widened as she saw him stood there. 

Without thinking, he crouched down too, squatting in front of her. Now that he was closer to her, he could see every inch of her skin, could observe every pore and imperfection that blended together to create her nearly ethereal visage. Yet, he noted that she had marks of what seemed like coal dragged across both her cheeks. 

Despite this slightly odd look, he didn’t comment on it. “Stay,” he spoke, tone soft but firm enough that she knew it was what he wanted, “show me your hands, please?”

Her fingers curled in towards her palms before she slowly extended them, letting him see the cuts and scrapes that decorated them. Her hands were trembling ever so slightly. 

In an unprecedented act fuelled by an emotion that he wasn’t sure what to name, he reached out and took her hand, holding it gently as he reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief. His touch was soft and almost flirting, not wanting to hurt her any further. 

Smooth fabric glid over her skin , wiping away the evidence of her pain on both hands before he pressed the handkerchief to her palm, closing her fingers around it. Her skin was so warm, his fingers pressing into the soft flesh for a few milliseconds longer than he needed to before letting his hands drop to his side again. 

“You should wash your hands, don’t be reckless with them. Next time, use a cloth to hold the roses.” He stood up again, watching as she tucked the soiled handkerchief into her pocket.

Upon seeing that she was reaching out for the bushes bare handed again, he opened his mouth to tell her to get a clothes, but the protest soon died in his throat before he could even think to vocalise it. 

She moved swiftly, the blade held expertly in her hand as she cut at a stem. A rose was gently removed, dethorned and beautiful, and she also got to her feet. 

For a split second, her eyes connected with hers and he couldn’t help but be taken aback by the intensity of her gaze, her hues striking and sharp with the way they bore into him. Without a word spoken, she held it out - waiting for him to take it.

More than surprised at the act, he hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking out, feeling the weight of the flower in his palm. For a split second, he averted his gaze to look over the full petals and the striking green - only to glance back up and realise that she had disappeared in those few seconds, the pile of thorns gone with her too.

Donghyuck clutched the flower tighter, firmer, his grip threatening to flatten the leaves and have green bleed down his fingers in a manner not unlike the crimson on hers. He looked at the flower yet again, the vibrant rouge rousing a small smile to his lips.

Maybe his day wouldn’t be so bad after all.

* * *

Holding the handkerchief in her hands, she looked over the once red spotted fabric that now almost glistened under the light of the candles, the silken material almost slipping from her grasp multiple times before she put it away again. 

Currently, she was in the maid’s quarters waiting to be given a task to do. A sigh left her lips as she stretched, trying to get rid of the ache in her back from sleeping on uncomfortable bedding. 

The other women around her were talking, mostly idle chatter and gossip about things that went on within the servant’s quarters. She wasn’t quite familiar with them all, but she was immensely grateful that they were so accepting of her right away. 

The door opened, one of the maid’s walking in with a large basket full of clothes that required washing. Immediately, she got up to help, sitting on the stool as the woman smiled at her, another few coming to help with the task. 

“Have you heard?” A woman named Hina spoke, grabbing a washing board and a pair of trousers, “there will be a ball arranged for a few months time for the prince to find a bride.”

All eyes and ears turned to Hina, no one strong enough to resist listening in on this piece of riveting information. A pleased smile formed on the woman’s lips at the attention as another scullery maid asked if it was true. 

“It is true, I heard it with my own two ears being said by the king’s advisors as I was collecting the laundry. They say Prince Donghyuck is set to become king rather soon and they wish to have him betrothed before,” Hina spoke while she didn’t speak a word, opting to keep her head down and wash the tunic in her hands. 

Being reminded of the fact that she was a 'gift’ stung more and more each time instead of her becoming numb to it. In their eyes, she wasn’t a living, breathing human. Instead she was just a pretty thing to look at and work to the bone. 

There was more low level chatter about it, discussions of how beautiful the woman and gowns were going to be. Honestly, she couldn’t blame them for being excited. Had this been her own country and had she been here of her own accord, she would have more than delighted too. 

“Sweetheart,” a soft voice spoke near her ear, a delicate hand placed on her shoulder, “you’re going to hurt your hands scrubbing so harshly." 

A pretty brunette woman sat at her side, looking to be a little older than her but holding a motherly aura that made her feel safe. The tunic was taken from her hands, wet fabric gliding over her knuckles as she gave it up without protest. Now that it had been pointed out, her fingers did ache from how hard she’d been scrubbing it. "Sorry,” she muttered and the woman shook her head, warm almond shaped eyes regarding her with fondness. 

“It’s okay,” the woman reassured, “you were given a gift, weren’t you?” She nodded wordlessly. “I’m sorry, this talk must be hard to hear.”

Mustering a small smile, she nodded slightly again. “It’s okay, thank you for caring." 

The brunette’s mouth opened as though she wanted to say something more, but was interrupted by the head maid calling. 

She stood up, brushing her wet hands on her apron and walked towards the woman who ushered her into the kitchen - something that confused her instantly. 

Following behind, she stood near the counters and looked around at the larger than life room. The kitchen was one of the bigger areas of the castle, with food being constantly put in and out of the ovens and stoves. The counters were made of granite with expensive hardwood used for cabinets and storage basins. Cooks and chefs moved around quickly, some baking and some stirring colossal pots full of dishes she’d never seen before. There wasn’t an inch of space that wasn’t being used for something.

"You’ll be taking this to the prince,” the head maid spoke, snapping her out of her awe as she was handed a tray full of neatly arranged food. “His room is to the left wing of the castle, the 4th bedroom on the right side. There is a small sun drawing on the door.”

She took the tray, but couldn’t help the questions in her mind. “Why me?” The words were blurted out before she could stop them, “wouldn’t someone else be better?”

Coal was smudged across her cheeks as the maid gave her a polite and well meaning smile. “You were given to the prince. You should serve him, direct orders from the Lord of the East. I couldn’t over rule them even if I wanted to.”

Resigning herself to her fate, she could only agree, fingers tightening around the handles of the tray. “The room is one with a sun in the east wing?” After a hum of approval, she was off, walking through the servant’s passageways to avoid being seen in the halls.

The passageways wound through the walls of the castle, running behind the main areas and connecting each and every room. They were lit up by torches, the flames flickering whenever she passed by. This lifestyle was something she never expected to find herself in, her own life that had been ripped away from much more preferable to the duty of being the royal’s proverbial working mule. 

At least back home she had control of when she did the labour; when she got up; when she lived and breathed. Maybe she should have been glad that she was spared the horror some other girls had been forced into, but there was no competition in trauma and loathing.

Glancing upwards at the top of the tunnel, she was pleased to see that the crossroads had labels on them for where they lead to. The east wing didn’t take long to reach and she stood outside the Prince’s door within 5 minutes of being at the intersection. 

However, as she raised her hand to knock - she couldn’t help but hesitate. Her fist remained a centimetre away from the door before she worked up the courage to knock, a 'come in’ following rather quickly. 

Keeping her head down, she closed the door behind her and walked towards the Prince. He was sitting on his bed, his shirt close to slipping off one of his shoulders before he hurriedly tugged it back up upon seeing that it was her and not his butler. 

His stare wasn’t by any means undetectable, in fact, she felt him watch her intensely as she placed the tray on the side table for him to take. “Your breakfast, your majesty,” she spoke, bowing politely as she took the handkerchief from her pocket and placed it beside the tray. She then moved to stand beside the door to wait for him to finish. 

Donghyuck ate quickly yet neatly, bites taken out of most of the food while others were pushed away to the edge of the plate. However, she noticed that his gaze kept drifting back to her figure before he let out a small huff of air. 

“Why is there coal across your cheeks?” He questioned, the words hanging in the air as she straightened up. “I had noticed it the other day too, but thought nothing of it.”

Her mouth opened to reply, though he spoke again. “Please look at me when you speak.”

Head lifting, she turned to face him, looking directly into his eyes like she thought he wanted.

The prince wasn’t unattractive by any means, really, she would call him one of the most beautiful people she had ever laid eyes on. Tales of his pleasant visage reached even to her own home, and the tales had not been fabricated in the slightest. His eyes were an enticing brown that seemed to bare his soul to whoever looked into them; his sun-kissed skin smooth and near enough flawless. Had he not been identified as a living, breathing human, she would have thought of him to be a siren - his features mimicking that of the hauntingly alluring creature.

The reply was curt and to the point: “to hide my face, your majesty.”

If he was surprised at her answer, he didn’t give it away, instead nodding a little. “May I see your hands?”

The politeness with which he spoke to her was startling; it made her want to frown and ask him if he was joking. No one with power ever spoke to the help politely. 

Nonetheless, she did as he asked, moving a little closer to show him her hands, her palms facing downwards as he set down the tray to shuffle closer. His touch was gentle as he inspected them, flipping them over with care as he looked over the healed hands.

Her mind was racing, no coherent thought to be found. 

“They’ve healed nicely,” the prince spoke approvingly, “but do be careful with rose bushes. The thorns will leave marks if you aren’t careful.”

“I will be less reckless, thank you, your highness,” falling quiet again, she moved to the end of the bed so she wasn’t so close - now looking out of the full length window and at the sky that glimmered a brilliant teal. 

The valleys and distant hills made her heart ache, the landscape devastatingly familiar to what she had grown up with. It felt like a cruel joke, to have everything she had always had ever known ripped away from her and now held tauntingly in front of her through a thick pane of glass. 

“Tell me, who oversees you?” The prince’s voice cut through her longing stare, her head turning to view him again - resisting the urge to lower her gaze. It felt eerily unnatural to be able to look him in the eyes. 

For a split second, she wondered if it was a trick question. The correct answer would have been him, the prince, yet, she had a feeling that that wasn’t what he meant. 

“Lord Gungjo,” she replied, “he is the one who looks over my person.”

“Have you seen him as of recently?”

“No, your highness, I have only seen him once so far.”

He only spoke a soft 'I see’ before he was returning to his food, a pastry speared on his fork in a manner that she thought was rather impractical. Then again, who was she to judge royalty?

Looking around the room, she couldn’t help but notice how impersonal everything was. There was no hint of him, no traces of his personality or who he might have been outside of his princely persona. Maybe there could have been traces of who he was in the hardcover spines that decorated his brilliant book case - had they not been pristine and brand new, that is. 

Everything that should have meant something, held no meaning. It was simply a faux play on character that fell apart under the faintest of scrutiny. She didn’t know if she felt pity for him. 

Everything was expensive, only the best given to the only heir of the kingdom. Yet, she wondered how far wealth could substitute for love; love for your world and for your surroundings. 

The tray was set on the table again with a soft clanging noise. “I relieve you of any other duties today. I would like for you to remain with me for the day.”

Lips parted to form a protest before she shut them quickly, knowing better than to argue with royalty. All she did was briefly nod to show that she understood. 

“When my butler comes, I’ll have him pass on the word,” Donghyuck stood up, strands of rich, dark brown hair flopping over his eyes for a split second before he brushed it away. 

Something within her nagged about the request. Perhaps he was doing it to assert dominance? But that was rather foolish. Lord Gungjo could barely hold a candle to the importance of the young majesty. 

“I have lessons first thing after breakfast, please accompany me to the library.”

“As you wish, your highness.”

The butler knocked only a few moments later, helping Donghyuck change into his attire for the day and taking the tray of food - promising to tell the servants of the change in her duties. 

And as soon as the butler left, they were walking towards the library, with her remaining a few steps behind him.

Still a little unfamiliar with the layout of the palace, she took the journey to try to grasp an idea of the layout. The hallways looked identical, only a few subtle nuances here and there letting her discern the differences between them. Even so, the artwork was the easiest to remember, each piece eye-catching and distinct: the most notable being a portrait of the young prince during his infancy - his eyes rounded and full of delicate innocence. 

The prince entered the library first, pushing open the door before she had a chance to do it and waiting for her to catch up before walking in. If she thought his bookshelf was impressive, the library was astounding. As far as the eye could see books lined the walls, knowledge hidden in each and every leather bound bundle. It was, in a way, overwhelming. 

Following behind him, she stopped a few feet away from the desk he took a seat at. His tutor stood in front of him, large sheets of parchment hung up with (what she presumed to be) his lesson. The tutor barely glanced her way.

“Today’s lessons will be on the physical geography of our neighbouring kingdoms and our alliances with them.” The prince nodded and she couldn’t imagine how painfully boring it must have been to have classes like this almost daily. 

For most of the time, she barely paid attention, itching to pick up one of the books and read through it. While she was literate, she’d never had much time nor the resources to brush up on her skills. 

The prince wrote notes diligently, his head bowed as he wrote. Here and there she caught glimpses of his writing, his handwriting proper and exactly to the standard she would expect from nobility. A little spark of envy couldn’t be helped - her own hand far less neat and precise.

Though she did notice him beginning to slump in his chair, his quill spinning around on his fingers while the tutor’s back was to him. The act was so simple, so inconsequential, and yet it made him seem more humane. He wasn’t perfect after all. 

“Which kingdom is this?” He asked, pointing to a country she recognised immediately as her home. 

The urge to speak was almost overwhelming, especially when the Tutor merely glanced at where he was pointing, stating the name with boredom in his tone. However, the Prince was a curious young man. “What is it known for?”

“It is known for its beautiful landscape.” Words were spoken, but she could barely hear them, thrown back to the time where she was roaming freely in the grass, feeling the wind against her cheek as she ran through the orchids. “The scenery is like no other, with mountains that reach the skies and evergreen grasslands.”

“Huh, how interesting,” the prince commented and she couldn’t help but agree; how interesting, indeed. “Then why have I not heard much of this land?”

“The ruler is a tyrant. He keeps his people under lock and key, the people are imprisoned within their own kingdom. Word goes neither in or out.” She swallowed thickly. “The Queen was overthrown and her cousin has taken the throne, throwing the country into disarray.’

The lump in her throat was hard to swallow, the back of her eyes burning as she was reminded of her home. It was because of the ruler that she was here against her will and so far away from her family that she missed with every ounce of her being. 

But she didn’t cry. She refused to let even a single tear manifest in her waterline. Crying would do no one any good. 

The lesson couldn’t have ended any slower, the minutes dragging by before, finally, the prince stood up and dusted himself off. 

"What a bore,” he muttered while rolling his shoulders, back aching from being hunched over for so long. She only just hid her smile as he glanced in her direction. “Would you like to go to the garden with me?”

She quickly realised that it was his first choice of destination, his thoughts always circling back to the garden. “Of course, your majesty.”

Features curling into a soft smile, he spoke a subtle 'thank you’ before guiding her to the garden again. Yet, instead of stopping by the sunflowers like he tended to do, he carried on walking. 

Curiosity overtook her, the urge to know where he was taking her becoming stronger and stronger until he stopped - almost making her bump into him. “Have you seen this before?" 

A colossal maze stood a few meters away from them, the hedges growing almost as tall as the castle itself - the walls impossible to look over. She had heard of them, but had never experienced one in the flesh. "No, I can’t say I have.”

“I see,” he let out a soft breath of air, “please guide me to the middle of the maze.”

This time, the protests were too hard to contain. How could he expect her to accomplish such an astronomical feat? He had to have a little reason within him. 

“Your majesty, I have never seen a maze until now. I’m not sure if I can do what you’re asking of me.”

“Let me rephrase-” her heart stopped for a moment, terrified that she’d overstepped. “Please guide me as close to the middle as you can. It doesn’t matter to me if we reach the center or not, I would just like for you to try.’

At his words, she almost wished she was back in the maid’s quarters scrubbing the clothing again. What an absurd request, she thought, though didn’t bother to argue any further. Thinking too much about the prince would only service in bringing her a headache. 

Taking a deep breath, the crisp air making her lungs tingle, she began to walk into the maze. Trying to think logically about where to go, she turned left first and carried on, pleased that her choice hadn’t resulted in a dead end. Each step felt the same, the leaves vibrant and glowing green as they rustled in the slight breeze. 

It was calming, being able to walk freely in whatever way she saw fit. The feeling of having some control back was saddeningly euphoric.

Though, soon enough, the twists and turns began to blur into each other and she only became more and more aware of the prince behind her. He barely said a word, the only indication of him still being with her was the sound of his footsteps.

She paused for a moment at a crossroad, trying to decide if she should go left or right when he spoke up. 

"What is your name?”

The question derailed her train of thought completely, the decision she had in mind becoming non existent as she mulled over his question. 

“Whatever you would like it to be, your highness.”

He shook his head, tongue poking his cheek slightly. “Your actual name, any name I give you can’t compare to your own.”

There was nothing for a moment before she sighed almost inaudibly. “It is (y/n).”

Repeating it under his breath, she heard the syllables roll around on his tongue. “I see,” he muttered, “are you literate?”

“I am.”

“Oh,” the prince turned on his heel, no longer facing her, “I’ll guide us out now. You did well.”

Frowning slightly, she stared at his back as he walked away. His strides were graceful and poised, her own legs hurrying to catch up as he almost slipped from her range of view. 

To put it simply, she was confused by his actions. To elaborate a little more, she was bewildered. Nothing the prince did made any sense to her, no apparent rhyme or reason for his actions. She could only sit and muse on what could be going on in his head. 

* * *

Rice yielded under his spoon, the pure white grains glistening on the utensil as he stirred it a little. Nothing in front of him seemed appetising any more, his stomach full, though it seemed like his cravings had barely made a dent in the feast in front of him and his father. 

Donghyuck sighed silently, hearing his father mutter a prayer under his breath. He seemed to be doing that a lot more recently, mumbling words of comfort to himself and to god. Supposedly it was a comfort thing, to soothe the worries he had about the kingdom by putting his faith in something he strongly believed in. 

He continued stirring his rice. 

“Donghyuck.” His eyes snapped upwards, acknowledging him with a 'yes, father?’ “The ball is nearing, my son. It has been arranged for three months time.”

Nodding, he tried not to think too hard about it. Three months was too little time for him to be willing to give up his freedom (not that he had very much of it in the first place). 

“That’s very soon,” he commented, eyes cast downwards as he picked up his glass of water, staring at his distorted reflection. 

A hum of agreement punctuated the still air and Donghyuck finally looked at his father. He was handsome, yes, but he was growing old: fine lines and gray hairs already appearing and spreading. They both knew he would have to take over the kingdom very soon. 

“You are doing well with your studies. Your tutor praises your curiosity. If you keep this up, you will be an excellent successor.”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he nodded again. “I will, father. I’m trying my hardest.”

Brown eyes stared back at him, hardened from years of working under constant scrutiny. A part of him hoped his own gaze never became so harsh, so unapproachable. “All I wish for is your happiness and the prosperity of this kingdom.”

For the third time, he nodded. “I… I know. Thank you.” He stood up, unable to stomach anything else as servants came out to clear away his plate and area. They were thin and fragile, almost running on scraps as they collected the food that he knew would be thrown away. Even if he told them to eat what remained untouched, they would still throw it away regardless. Food meant for royals should never be touched by the lower class unless it is being prepared. Or, at least, that was what was taught.

For a few seconds, he only observed as they cleared away everything - working tirelessly to make everything tidy

He didn’t think he’d ever known hunger, or the true extent to it; how it ravished the poor, young and elderly alike, how desperate it made people and drove them to the edge of insanity. No. Donghyuck would never truly know hunger, not when he sat in the lap of luxury, a silver spoon feeding him continuously. 

Turning on his heel, he headed to the garden once again.

This time he opted for sitting near the small pond and watching the small fish go by. Ripples ran across the surface of the water, their scales shimmering dutifully under the sun. How he longed to feel the weight of the world lift off his shoulders, to be as unaware as the wildlife that swam by. One day he hoped to feel the same weightlessness. 

Reaching down, he let his fingertips graze over the water’s edge, his reflection becoming clearer and clearer until he jumped - the sound of shouting startling him. 

'Who on earth is that?’ He didn’t recognise the male voice, one that was full of anger and underlying resentment. 

Following the voice, he found himself near the entrance to the servant’s quarters, the door hidden at the end of a slope. 

“Insolent whore!” Donghyuck frowned at the language, looking over the edge of the stairwell to see a man stood there, his figure blocking whoever he was speaking to in such a vile manner. “You are nothing but a lowly wench. Do you think you can refuse me and get away with it?" 

The sound of a palm hitting skin made him gasp, though that shock soon turned into anger as he saw who exactly had been hit. 

Immediately, he moved towards the entrance, his expression hard and full of loathing. Emotions that he hadn’t allowed himself to feel for so long were bubbling to the surface, his jaw tight. "Let go of her. Now." 

At the sound of Donghyuck’s voice, the man turned around, blood draining instantly from his face as he realised who was standing there. "Y-your highness, I-”

He found the man’s stuttering and stammering to be rather pathetic, immediately irritated with how he was still talking. Couldn’t he take a hint? “I didn’t ask for you to speak. Get out of my sight,” his words were spoken with finality, no room nor any hope for an argument. Thankfully, the man had enough common sense to know when he was no longer wanted, instead bowing lowly and reaching out to grab her arm. “Do not touch her. She is relieved of her duties for the day. Should I see you with her again, the consequences will be dire.”

Almost stumbling over his feet to get away, he disappeared into the passageways. Donghyuck could only cast another disdainful look in his direction before he began to walk down the stairs, stopping a meter or so in front of her. 

She didn’t lift her head, staring hard at the ground. He was only just able to see her swallow thickly before he looked at her cheek, the skin coloured with coal again and slightly raised in the shape of a palm. 

“Please stay here. You will be with me for the rest of the day.” Not bothering to wait for a response, he went brushed past her to head into the quarters. 

Rarely ever did he step foot in the lower parts of the castle, the kitchen being the occasional exception for when he was desperate for something to eat in the later hours of the night. Even so, this unfamiliarity didn’t deter him, walking into the area with purpose and a motive. 

Pushing open the door after a curt few knocks, the chatter and giggles stopped near instantly. Maids scrambled to make themselves presentable while others assumed a bow, but all of them were flabbergasted to see him there. 

“Who was the man that was threatening the servant outside?” He asked, the edge to his voice only melting away when he noticed how unnerved some of them seemed. “I will not punish any of you. All I request are honest answers.”

Glances were exchanged before someone spoke up. “He is Lord Gungjo, your majesty.”

He felt his blood boil a little, a foul taste in his mouth as he realised that such an unworthy man was looking over her. “I see. Do you know why he was speaking to the servant in such a way?”

“No, your highness. I’m afraid she was spoken to out of our ear shot.”

He’d been hoping that he wouldn’t have to ask her, but it seemed like all other alternate routes had already been exhausted. “Oh. Thank you regardless for your help.”

Returning to her, he was a little surprised to see she hadn’t moved an inch, instead standing right where he had left her. “Please lead me to the center of the maze again.”

For a split second her mask cracked, perplexion coating her features before indifference smothered it once more. Honestly, he had no real reason for asking her to do this again except for the fact that he wanted to speak to her without the chance of anyone else seeing or overhearing them. 

Walking behind her quietly, he watched as she skillfully navigated through the parts they’d already been through before stopping at the same point as last time. 

Ultimately, she chose right and ended up at a dead end, making them reverse and go back to turn left before he spoke. “May I ask you a question?" 

Her walking stopped and she looked at him to reply. The small act made his stomach turn, though not unpleasantly; she had remembered his request. "Of course.”

“Please, when we are alone, call me Prince Donghyuck.” Her eyes widened ever so slightly, pupils widening to take in more of his appearance at his brazen desire. Within a few words, he had broken one of the main societal norms and he didn’t think twice about it. It was only natural she stared at him with such disbelief. “I want to know why you were being… Reprimanded.”

Instantly, her expression changed from neutral to apprehensive, eyebrows knitting together. “I-”

“If it’s making you uncomfortable, you don’t have to tell me.” The last thing he wanted to do was force her to something against her will, even if it was something 'small’ like this. 

“I was scolded for… not following orders.” While she didn’t elaborate any further. Donghyuck didn’t need her to. Yes, he had been sheltered for most of his life, however he was not stupid.

When he didn’t speak, she took this as a cue to carry on through the maze. He followed her dutifully, not once saying anything if she accidentally made a wrong turn or led them to another dead end. If anything, he found it amusing. Seeing her deliberate over the different choices was interesting, almost as though he was studying her and her reactions. Every little huff and quiet mumble was picked up on, a small simper playing on his lips as they headed closer and closer to the center. 

A few minutes passed with them progressing through the maze and she tutted a little, muttering under her breath about how everything looked the same. Almost at that exact moment, he spotted a bench and decided to sit down.

As he sat down, she continued standing, hovering near the opposite end with her hands neatly by her sides. “You’re welcome to sit too.” And so she did, sitting at the very edge of the bench as far away from him as humanly possible. Had he not understood why, he would have felt a little offended. 

Wind passed them by, the soft whistling tone acting as a lullaby as he relaxed a little. Freeing was the best way to describe how it felt to be able to ease himself of all his tension, no one judging him as he finally let himself go lax. 

Neither of them spoke at all, allowing him to look over her features once more. The inflammation had reduced considerably, though the coal covered most of it up now. In his opinion, the streaks of black were redundant; they only drew his attention to her more. She, even with the marks, was one of the most beautiful people he had ever seen. Had she been born into higher lineage, he’d no doubt that she would have a line of suitors that ran the length of the entire country. 

“You were gifted to me, and yet I know nothing of you but your name." 

Her eye contact was unwavering. Donghyuck had never met anyone with such an intense gaze, her hues seemingly reaching into the depths of his soul and laying him bare for her to scrutinise. A shiver ran down his spine, with him only just hiding it. "Please tell me about yourself." 

Her voice was like balm on a particularly bad burn, soothing and cooling. The sounds of the syllables rolling off of her tongue a few lilts away from lulling him into slumber. "I grew up on a farm with my mother and father. We had a variety of animals we tended to. I enjoyed it a lot.”

Not even in his wildest dreams could he imagine being taken away from everything he knew. Being a royal was the only thing he had any experience in, stripping him of his rank would be like throwing a newborn calf into a blizzard and expecting it to survive the night. 

“May I ask you a question?" 

Heart skipping a beat at her question, he couldn’t nod fast enough. 

"Why do you have an interest? I’m merely a servant to your highness. There is nothing you would gain by knowing things about me.”

A lump formed in his throat, not budging despite how hard he swallowed. Did he really present himself as so unapproachable?

“You are one of my staff. You are just as important as I am. Getting to know you is a matter of common decency.” Offering her a small smile, he was a little disappointed when she didn’t mirror it. “My father might not care to do the same, but I want to know the people who help us in our daily lives.”

“That is noble of you.” The way in which his heart fluttered was foreign, a thousand small butterflies beating their wings in his stomach. Praise from her, however small, made the clouds disappear and the sky seem like a brighter shade of blue. “The king doesn’t hold the same view?”

“My father does not care to improve the lives of the poor and destitute, but I want nothing but the best for the kingdom. All my subjects are equal,” the words were full of confidence, no trace of deceit to be found. 

She simply hummed. I trust you will be a just ruler.“

A blind man would have been able to see how she barely had any trust she had in him - not that he blamed her in the slightest. Rather, her disbelief only made the fire of determination within him grow, a flame licking at his insides as he steeled his resolve. 

He would show her that he could be depended upon. The words he uttered were sacred and he refused to let them be empty. Not if he could help it.

* * *

Leaves crunched underfoot, the grass tickling her toes as she walked along the edge of the stream. The sound of running water so late at night was soothing, washing away all the burden and stress that sat on her chest - even if only for the moments that she was there. 

Everyone else had fallen asleep a while ago, resting on the uncomfortable bedding or on the floor on a few thin sheets of linen. To be frank, she wasn’t tired. All she wanted to do was be alone for a little while and look at nature instead of being confined to four walls. 

No matter how hard the farm work has been, she much preferred it to the thankless job of being a servant. At least she had been her own boss and could decide when and what she wanted to do. 

The temperature had dropped a little, goosebumps forming along her skin as she rubbed her skin. The flimsy material of her clothing barely did anything to keep the heat in, though she supposed it was better than nothing. 

Tranquility settled over the land, the white noise of animals chirping and moving around created a comforting atmosphere. This was where she felt most comfortable. 

However, that stillness was soon disturbed by the sound of heavy footfalls, leaves scattering and twigs crunching in a manner that suggested that it wasn’t a flat footed animal. 

Scrambling up, she moved away from the empty land and headed for a tree, hiding behind the thick trunk as she looked for who could also be out so late at night. 

Unobscured moonlight shone down, bathing the earth in translucent rays of silver that glittered and reflected. It allowed for her to see a figure moving across the landscape and along the bank of the stream like she had done mere moments ago. 

They stopped near the small bridge and instead of going over it like she’d expected, they sat next to it with crossed legs, head in their palms. 

Unable to stop herself from being curious, she quietly moved closer while still making sure to remain hidden under the cover of the trees. It was still a little difficult to see their face clearly, but as soon as they spoke, she knew exactly who it was. 

The prince was leaning down, a small duckling picked up from the water’s edge and now perched on his hand. She could see his fingers smoothing over the soft feathers, straightening them up as he took care in not injuring the animal. "Little duckling,” he began, his smile as fleeting as sand running between her fingers, “how do I earn the trust of the pretty servant whose wings are clipped?" 

His words stunned her, lips parted into a soft 'o’ as he pet the duckling, the animal’s eyes closed as it lay in his palm. The display was so intimate and unfiltered that she almost felt like it was too invasive to be watching him. There was no crown resting on his head, no jewels glittering on his collarbones, no cloak that was decorated with strips of gold. There was only him and his own being. 

Despite the fact that she probably should have been heading back to get at least a few hours of sleep, she continued to watch him. 

"I want to know more about her, but I don’t know how to ask. Tell me, little duckling, how do I do it? Or do you only know how to sleep in my palm?” He joked, fondness in his gaze as he brushed over the wings. “I don’t know anyone else around my age. I’m afraid I’m out of my element when it comes to this.”

His words brought about a new realisation. He _didn’t_ have anyone his own age in the castle. All the servants were older than him, often by decades, and he had no siblings. Not once had she seen him leave the castle or anyone enter to spend time with him outside of his duties. What a lonely life, she mused. 

Sighing loudly, he set the sleeping duckling down and laid down against the grass, staring up at the starry expanse of the night sky. “What do I do? The ball is nearing even when I don’t wish to wed. My father won’t listen to reason and my thoughts are conflicted,” his hands covered his face for a moment and she assumed he was praying. 

The trees creaked and groaned, branches shaking slightly as the pitch black of the night became deeper and inkier. For a few moments, the world paused, allowing them both to simply exist outside of their assigned roles. 

“I think I will ask her to come with me tomorrow,” he spoke to himself, the sound only just carrying to her as he sat up. 

Ever so slowly, a smile crept across her lips. His resolve was certainly admirable. If he was so desperate for her approval that he would go so far as to lament this to the skies above, she supposed she could give him the time of day. 

The prince was an enigma, but slowly, she was beginning to understand him a little more.

* * *

Donghyuck was nervous, his heart beat racing under his dismissive facade. He had requested that she serve him for the day again and he could only be thankful that Jaeyoon never asked questions. 

Pacing in his room as he mulled over his plan, he almost didn’t hear the knocking on his door, his voice near enough shaking as he told her to come in. 

Every time he saw her, she was wearing the same clothes: a dark brown pinafore that had definitely seen better days. It was one of the few constants that he didn’t mind, though he would have preferred to see her in something a little nicer.

She closed the door behind her and stood beside it, looking at his form with the barest hint of a raised brow. “You called for me, your highness?" 

"Yes, could you please-” motioning for her to come closer, she did as he requested and stood a few feet away from him, as opposed to the other side of the room. “I would like for you to come with me to the town center. I want to show you what I can of the kingdom.”

Seeing that she was hesitant to agree, he moved to open his wardrobe, pushing aside rows upon rows of perfect hand tailored clothing before reaching the very back of it. “I’ve done this many times before and I’ve yet to be caught. You can decline, I won’t hold it against you.” A large cloak was pulled out, one not unlike the ones that passing travellers wore to protect themselves from the elements. “But I think you would enjoy it.”

Holding out the cloak, he watched as she slowly reached out before taking it with a nod. A grin stretched across his lips before he was rummaging around for the spare one he had. 

“Follow me,” he took a step before being interrupted, the cloak taken from his grasp and held in hers. 

“It will look less suspicious if I’m carrying them,” realising she was correct, he let her take them before resuming his journey out of the castle. 

They passed through the multiple corridors, meeting only a couple of servants here and there who were cleaning up the surrounding area. None of them paid the duo any mind, keeping their heads down and Donghyuck appreciated that. 

Though, he was impressed by how straight faced she could be, her expression not betraying a single thing as they headed into the garden again. The day was slightly cooler, the clouds casting a slight shadow on the earth, he doubted it would rain. 

Nearing the rose bushes, the large and bordering on overgrown hedge creating a thick barrier against the wall behind it. However, he knew exactly where to grab, moving aside the thorned flowers with a large stick to reveal a sizable hole in the wall - one just big enough to fit them through. “The hole was made long before I was born, but I am the only one who is aware of it,” he explained. “You proceed first and I will follow.”

Pushing the cloaks through, she crawled through the hole as Donghyuck followed suit, the roses perfectly covering the hole again. “This hole hasn’t been accidentally discovered?” She asked and he shook his head, brushing off his knees as he grabbed a cloak and tugged it on around his frame. 

“If it has been discovered, no one has said a word.” Stretching his limbs, he could wholeheartedly say that he had missed the weight of the fabric around his shoulders, the material brushing against his cheek and neck as he pulled it tighter. 

On her the cloak fit well too, hood covering her features and body perfectly. It would be incredibly hard to identify them both with how the cloaks engulfed them. “The town is too far to walk on foot, we should take a horse to get us there.”

Thankfully the stables weren’t too far away from the castle, the distance just far enough that they wouldn’t be spotted by any guards, but also still within a walkable distance. 

Judging by her reaction of a soft gasp and delighted glint in her eyes, he figured that she hadn’t been to the stables before. “Prince Donghyuck, may I touch them?”

“They’re just as much yours as they are mine, you’re free to do as you please,” his heart was full, tripling in size as she went to touch and shower them in affection. Seeing her so excited brought back memories of his own childhood where he would spend hours learning how to ride a horse - his instructor a funny young man who teased him for his mistakes instead of scolding him. Though, his lessons had stopped abruptly once the instructor had to leave and he never really picked the lessons back up again - his attention going to other things instead. 

She mingled with the horses with ease, the equestrians taking a liking to her as she fed them hay from the palm of her hand. 

“Is there a horse in particular you like?” He asked, wanting to know if her choice was the same as his. 

“Ah,” her eyebrows furrowed slightly, looking at the stables before picking one. “I like this one.”

Her choice was a mare with a rich, dark brown mane, her fur coat a pitch black that resembled the darkest of the night skies. It also, coincidentally, happened to be his personal horse that had been reared just for him. “Her name is Sema, which means shadow.”

“The name suits her." 

Donghyuck walked closer, his mouth a little dry as he saw the unadulterated fondness in her hues, Sema eagerly neighing at the attention. "I think it would be less suspicious if we both rode on one horse.” It wasn’t uncommon for travellers to go in pairs, so his suggestion wasn’t too outlandish. Nonetheless, he could still feel his cheeks warm up as he spoke. Whether it was because he was flustered from his brazen words or because of her calculating look, he didn’t know. 

“That makes sense,” she hummed, “would you like for me to guide the mare, Prince Donghyuck?” His heart lurched at the way his name fell from her lips, his nod done in an almost trance like state. 

“While we are out of castle grounds, please call me Hyuck. It’ll prevent us from being recognised.” She took the name in her stride and he could hear her mutter it again under her breath; he wished he could have gotten his pulse to stop being so loud. 

The saddles were placed on the horse’s back, the mare perfectly unbothered as she chewed on some hay, occasionally making some soft snorting sounds as the equipment was placed on her. 

She got up first, hauling herself up with expertise that he hadn’t quite been expecting. Then again, she had said she grew up on a farm, it was common sense to assume she had worked with horses before. Once she had settled down, petting the horse and soothing it with a soft and warm tone, she extended her hand for him. 

He felt uncharacteristically timid at the sight of it, her palm facing him as he was reminded of their first proper meeting. He still had the handkerchief in his pocket: never left without it in fact. 

It was only when she began to move her hand away, did Donghyuck realise that he’d taken too long to take it and had subsequently embarrassed her. Without thinking, he reached out for it, holding it much tighter than he originally intended on. 

Her hand was surprisingly soft for the amount of labour she did, her fingers wrapping around his hand to pull him up; he couldn’t say he had been expecting such strength from her either. 

After settling comfortably on the back of the horse, she began a normal pace, following his instructions to get to the town. 

There was no rush either, both of them able to admire the beautiful land that stretched far into the horizon - unobstructed by buildings or other people. Nature was one of the few things that brought him peace and he could have revelled in the outdoors for hours upon hours. 

However, his adoration for nature didn’t mean that he didn’t like the bustling town either. It was always interesting to see people go about their daily lives, so connected yet so distant with each other. The noise and sounds of life were so distant and far removed from his own reality of silence that it was almost overwhelming. He was rarely allowed to go out of the castle either unless it was a special occasion that demanded his appearance - otherwise it was usually just his father who was sighted.

They blended in perfectly, no one sparing them a second glance as they headed to the horse holder. Everyone was too busy to care about the everyday occurrence of two travellers. 

The nervousness quickly turned into excitement, a grin stretching across his cheeks as he motioned for her to come quicker. While the kingdom could be improved, he was still incredibly fond of his homeland and wanted to show her around. 

They were at the edge of the town, heading closer to the center. Since the stables were out of the way of the other main hotspots, they had to walk for a little while to make it into the actual marketplace.

“Your h-” she paused quickly, “Hyuck, where are we headed?”

Trying to ignore how nickname made his stomach twist and turn, he pointed out some of the distant structures. “We are at the town’s edge, it will take a little over 15 minutes to get to the heart of the town.”

There wasn’t much life on the outskirts, with the poorer residents living there since it was less costly and they could use the surrounding fields for harvests and crops.

He found that she still walked behind him, the class divisions still installed within her even outside of their normal circumstances. It made him a little sad. To know that she was still so uncomfortable with being seen as his equal brought a frown to his lips.

Getting closer and closer to the market, he stopped suddenly, able to hear something in the distance. 

The sound of rapid footsteps against dirt has their heads turning, two young boys barrelling down the path towards them both. Donghyuck recognised them almost instantly, his smile broad as he paused. 

“Hyuckie!” The younger of them squealed, reaching out his arms as Donghyuck picked him up, swinging him around before placing him back on his feet. 

“Hyuckie, you haven’t been here in so long! I thought you disappeared,” the older one pouted, cheeks puffed out and arms crossed over his chest. “You’re so mean. You said you will come and play with us more often.”

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, her look of surprise to be expected. Though, he knew there was no judgment. 

“Who are you?” Donghyuck barely had time to reply before she was pulling her hood down, smiling at the child and waving. The boy immediately flushed, becoming shy as he hid behind his older brother. “Oh,” he mumbled, “are you hyuckie’s sweetheart?”

Heat rushed through his body at the question, his ears and cheeks blossoming with hues of red and embarrassment. God, he thought, why are children so brash?

She only smiled, shaking her head again at the inquiry - both children watching her with doe eyes. “Ah, no, Hyuck isn’t my sweetheart. We are… Friends." 

They accepted the explanation easily, not thinking too much of it, whereas the same couldn’t have been said for Donghyuck. The word 'friend’ rang in his ears, filling his thoughts as it played repeatedly in his head.

Friend, he thought, friend, friend, friend. 

Why did that word make his insides ache but simultaneously soar? 

Clearing his throat, he shook his head slightly. "How is your mother? Is she well?”

Both of them were now thoroughly distracted by the talk of their mother and he could internally sigh a breath of relief. A distracted child was a child that couldn’t embarrass him. 

“She is! She made us meat stew yesterday,” he giggled at their priorities, thinking back to his own wide eyed innocence. 

“That’s good,” he spoke, taking two rings off of his fingers under his cloak. “Close your eyes for me?”

He pressed a finger to his lips as he looked at her, seeing that she had noticed him taking his jewellery off. With a tender and caring touch, he moved their fingers from the fists they had made and dropped a ring in each before closing it up again. “You can open your eyes now.”

They opened their eyes eagerly, looking at the jewel encrusted rings in their palms with wonder. However, the eldest moved his hand back, shaking his head. “It’s yours.”

“It is my gift to you,” Donghyuck reassured, pushing his hand away, pinching his cheek playfully, “think of it as an apology for not following through with my promise to come more often." 

"Thank you!” Small arms wrapped around him and he inhaled, air whistling slightly through his teeth as he hugged them back, his eyes closing for a moment before he let the boy go with a pat on his back. 

“You’re most welcome. Me and my friend should be going, but tell your parents I wish them well, okay?” They nodded, lips curled into adorable little smiles as they waved. 

“Bye bye, Hyuckie, bye bye Hyuckie’s friend!”

He heard her laugh a little at the name, waving at them in return as they ran back towards their home, shouting for their mother to come look at what their big brother had given them. 

Donghyuck could feel her eyes on him, knowing that she had many questions as to who they were and why they spoke of him so fondly. “They are good children,” he started softly, walking again as she followed, “I met them on my first outing alone. They were much smaller than they are now, but they caught my eye with how bright they were despite being impoverished.”

She seemed as though she was about to say something, her lips parting ever so slightly before they closed again - nothing passing by. 

“You are permitted to speak freely, you need not bite your tongue.”

“It is admirable how delicate you are with children,” her words were only the prerequisite for his heart ache, the subtle smile that played on her lips was a sight more brilliant than any sunflower he could ever hope to curate. 

For once in his life, he was speechless - only able to reply with a meek 'thank you’. 

“… Sometimes children from the nearby school would come to our farm on day trips. They would help out and keep the animals entertained. I always looked forward to those days.”

It wasn’t very difficult to imagine her playing enthusiastically with children, teaching them how to feed animals and care for the different fauna. The mental image made his insides warm with fondness.

“Children are pure hearted,” he chuckled, “I always enjoy meeting them.”

And even if she didn’t reply verbally, the nothing that followed was comforting and honest in it’s reposefulness.

Finally, almost ten minutes of walking later, they were at the beginnings of the marketplace, the sounds of people talking and conversing becoming gradually louder the closer they got. Scents of baked goods and fresh fruit also became more prominent, his excitement to show her around building more and more. 

While he didn’t come to the market often for fear of someone potentially recognising him, Donghyuck was willing to shove down that fear as they looked around at all the stalls. Stall owners were advertising with large lungs, drumming up business with enticing and honey coated words.

“The market reminds me of home.” Her words were quiet, spoken with nostalgia intertwined into every letter. “I like it.”

“I’m glad.” The back of his hand brushed against her closely for a moment, fingers curling and flexing before he moved his hand. “The kingdom is known for having the finest dishes and cuisine. Would you like to try some?”

Barely letting her protest, he was pushing her along to the street food stands, looking around at all the options that were presented. Children and kids around them giggled, food on their cheeks as their parents tutted and wiped them clean. It was certainly a sight for sore eyes. 

“Oh, try this?” A slice of apple covered in chilli and salt was handed to her, his eyes dead set on her visage as he watched her tentatively take a small bite from one end. “It’s yours, you can have it all.”

Though she was a little suspicious, she soon realised he was being genuine and soon ate the entire slice within two bites. He bought another slice for himself, the food more delicious when he shouldn’t have been eating it at all. 

“It’s nice to come here and remind myself that I’m not as alone in the world as I’m sometimes made to believe.” The sudden serious tone of his voice had her moving her head to look at him, the background noise ignored in favour of concentrating on only them. “There are so many people my age here, and yet when I go home, I have no one. Perhaps that’s why I’m grateful to you.”

She remained silent, but he didn’t take any offense. He hadn’t been expecting a response anyway. 

“Thank you for keeping me sane in a place full of old people. Seeing your youthful face makes me feel less like an ancient being and more like a young man,” pride filled his chest as she scoffed lightly - the sound airy and full of mirth.

“You’re most welcome.”

With her, he was calm, nothing as daunting or scary anymore. With her, he could stand in the middle of a busy town center and feel safe. With her, he could be whoever he wanted to be without the fear of judgment.. 

However, he wanted to return the favour. The feeling of home was something he aimed to exude as well.

“Would you be willing to aid me with something?”

“Of course, yo-” she halted, “I’m always happy to help.”

He chewed on his lip a little before looking through the windows of the bakery. “Will you help give out resources? I wish to give the less fortunate some food and money. Do you think bread will do?" 

Head tilting to follow his line of sight, she nodded. "I think it will do wonderfully." 

No more needed to be said as they walked into the bakery, with both of them taking as many handfuls as they could to the counter (while making sure to leave some for others).

Donghyuck didn’t see this as an actual of charity, rather, an act of humanity. What was the use in all of his wealth if he didn’t bother in trying to help those who needed it? Even if it wasn’t the grand gesture he wished he could have done, it was as much as he was currently capable of. 

Occasionally, he caught her watching him here and there, his pulse stuttering every time he saw it. Sometimes he wished he could have read her mind instead of spending time agonising over it. 

The worker seemed astounded at the amount of bread they were buying, asking them if they were sure they could eat it all before she giggled and told them it was for other people. Donghyuck didn’t know how to portray how happy her laughter made him feel, instead only grinning to himself when she was turned away. 

After he had bought all the bread he wanted, he headed out of the quaint shop, though had he been looking any closer, he would have been able to see the longing that coloured her gaze green as they left the bakery.

They began walking in the direction that they had come from, back towards the outskirts of the town in order to hand out the goods that had been bought. It didn’t take much time for them to find the lower class areas, children running around in rags instead of proper clothing; it reminded Donghyuck a painful amount of the state of her own clothing. 

Splitting up, they went down the street and knocked on doors, offering food and coins to the people within and to the excited youth. Donghyuck made sure to keep her in his sight, just in case. 

As Donghyuck handed an elderly man a loaf and coins, smiling brightly at the praise and well wishes he received in return, he swore he heard her voice. Standing up straight, he quickly exchanged pleasantries with the man before looking over in her direction; his hunch was correct.

The bag that remained was held under her arm, her hand’s cradling a woman’s arm. He tilted his head, wondering what she was doing. Though, he received his answer shortly.

"How did you receive this injury?” She questioned, seeing that the skin had swollen up and was bruising considerably. 

“Ah, you see, I was taking the clothing out after washing them and I hadn’t seen the puddle of water. I slipped and used my arm as support,” the woman explained, seeming rather sheepish about it. “It will heal.”

He expected her to let go after the confirmation, but instead all she did was frown a little. 

“I think your arm is broken. Do you have spare cloth? Any kind will do,” letting her arm down gently, the woman nodded and went inside, coming out moments later with some linen that had turned from a pristine white to a soft grey. “Please keep still.”

Both he and the woman watched as she tore strips off of the cloth before gently fashioning a sling that held her arm comfortably against her chest. It was a small and simple gesture, but the woman looked ready to cry. 

“Does this feel better?" 

"God, yes. Thank you. The pain is barely noticeable now.” Donghyuck watched in awe as a broad smile graced her visage, the two strips tied into a pretty bow that sat neatly on the shoulder of the sling. 

“I’m glad. Please make sure to not do anything too difficult for perhaps a month or so, wash the sling and put it back on so your injuries will heal correctly,” she paused for a moment, “oh, and after you take it off your arm may feel weak, but your strength will return after some weeks of being back to a normal routine.”

“You must be an angel,” the woman spoke and he couldn’t help but agree. She was an angel, one that walked with poise and grace even if her features were smeared with coal. While he was the prince and had everything he could ever imagine, he would never be able to possess the humility she did. 

Adoration seeped into his every breath as she walked towards him, the world seemingly narrowing to fit only her. Golden rays of sun illuminated her features, bathing her in the glow of the heavens. 

No longer did he know if worlds apart was the right phrase, not when he viewed her as his own small piece of comfort. She, without intentionally doing anything, had become the better part of his days. And even if most days she only spoke a couple of sentences to him, the silence was still serene; was still warm; was still peaceful. He was merely a vessel for his heart as it pounded furiously against his chest.

Donghyuck only sighed, all the words he wanted to say dying in the back of his throat - a mere smile exhibiting everything he wasn’t able to verbalise just yet.

Yes, he thought, she is an angel. 

* * *

“Would you be able to do me a favour?” Hina asked, a pout on her plush lips as she looked at her with rounded eyes. 

Wiping her wet hands on her apron, her attention went to the pleading woman. “It depends on what it is, but I’m sure I can try and help you out.”

Hina’s hands clasped together as though she were reading a prayer, her eyes closed for a moment before she smiled brightly. “You’re a lifesaver. Do you think you would be able to fetch me some mint leaves? The dish wouldn’t be the same without them, but I’m afraid I can’t leave my station otherwise everything will boil over.”

She wasn’t doing much anyway, simply cleaning some of the plates and drying them off. It wouldn’t be hugely detrimental to go and do this small errands. And so she nodded. “Oh, okay. How much of it?”

“Just a handful is enough, thank you.”

And with that confirmation, she was back in the garden, the fresh air and light breeze a welcome change from the humidity that came from the kitchen’s inferno’s. 

Passing by the rose bush and squatting down near the small plot of land for the mint, she was reminded suddenly of how she hadn’t seen the prince in over a week. The length of time wasn’t anything to blink at, though it was a little odd considering she was the one that was mostly appointed to do his bidding. 

Mint was a heady scent, quickly rubbing off on her fingers and her clothing before she could do anything about it. The aroma was so strong in fact, that it seemed to have wafted into the skies and elicited a phantom voice to speak. 

“What are you using this for?” She glanced upwards, noticing that she was almost directly overseen by a balcony, a familiar face smiling vaguely down at her. “I can almost smell the mint from here.”

Of course. As soon as she thought about him he would appear; he worked almost like the devil himself.

Looking around quickly to see if she was alone, she gave him a little wave in response, one hand occupied with the leaves. “Good afternoon.”

Donghyuck smiled, the gesture full of unbridled joy. “Good afternoon,” he replied, “are you very busy right now?”

“Not particularly. I’m doing some laundry and gathering mint.” She opened her palm, showing him the leaves in her grasp, his lips forming an 'o’ as he nodded a little. 

“Oh,” moving away from the balcony, he gave her the faintest of smiles, “I see. Please carry on, don’t let me disturb you.”

The words 'I don’t mind’ died in the back of her throat as he disappeared from view, the syllables fading from existence before they ever came to fruition. Her shoulders slumped a little, fingers curling again around the mint before she walked back inside, handing them to the ever thankful Hina. 

Going back to her task, she only just managed to finish drying another plate when her name was called, the head maid ushering her over once more. 

“The young majesty has requested you take this to him.” A plate was placed in her hands, a simple slice of cake and a fork placed on the side. “Be mindful of the steps, if you lose this slice, there aren’t any others.”

“I will be, thank you.” Smiling politely, she headed into the passageways once more, walking to his room by instinct than by any actual need to remember where her foot falls would lead her. It felt natural, normal even, to be going to the sun decorated door. 

The knocks echoed for a moment before she pushed the door open, the 'come in’ barely coming to fruition by the time she had entered. Donghyuck glanced up, surprise lacing his features before he realised who it was and his demeanour settled back into the sunny warmth she knew it to be. 

“I have your cake, your majesty,” she spoke, placing the plate on the desk, his eyes flickering to the dessert before back again to her countenance. “Is there anything you need?”

“Just your company would be appreciated. Please stay with me for the rest of the hour.”

She wouldn’t have declined even if she could, more than happy to be in his presence. However, the more she looked at him, the more she could see weariness clinging to his being. His eyes shone less, his skin losing some of the glow that made him so effortlessly regal. There was something about him that, even if one didn’t notice at first glance, was haunting him. 

“Your highness, is there something on your mind?”

And for once, his princely personality seemed to break, tiny hairline cracks now visible in what was once smooth and pristine. His shoulders slumped, his gaze centered ahead of him, on the wooden floor and at the intricate grain. “There is.”

“Would you-” she paused, wondering if she was overstepping, “would you like to share?”

He made no movements other than the gentle rise and fall of his chest before he sighed, running a hand through his hair. “The ball is soon. I’m sure you’ve heard of it.”

“I have.” It was clear he wasn’t the happiest about this. “Is that… Not something you’re wanting?”

“Not in the slightest,” he muttered, the barest hint of anger in his tone before he smothered it completely - a deep sadness now barely concealed. “I do not wish to be wed.”

There was nothing she could have said, nothing that would have sufficiently eased the heartache she knew he felt. The only thing she could offer was a measly apology. “My condolences, Prince Donghyuck.”

His hand closed into a fist, his wrist bare as it was no longer adorned with fine jewels or bracelets. If she tried her hardest to conjure the fantasy, she could have imagined him as a fellow citizen: a young man with the freedom to do as he pleased. 

“I just… I wish I could marry who I wanted at a time that I think is fitting.” His voice, while not raising any higher than his normal level tone, carried hints of somberness. His shoulders slumped a little further. 

She swallowed a little as she looked at him. How could she say that she also knew how it felt to be trapped? “Do you need to be married to rule the kingdom?”

Donghyuck laughed, the sound void of any actual humour. “If only I knew the answer. My personal opinion was no, but my father thinks differently. Yet, my mother ruled perfectly fine by herself.” His last sentence was muttered, though she heard it regardless. 

With a sigh, he stood up, all remnants of upset erased from his visage as he gave her a smile - one that was genuine in its intent even if it was smothered over his sadness. “Enough of that, would you accompany me to the gardens?”

She nodded. “Of course. Would you like me to take your cake there as well?”

“Yes please.”

The plate was held tightly in her grasp once more, the route to the garden becoming second nature as they walked without interruption. She didn’t even bother looking at the walls, more interested in their destination. 

And like always, they stopped just before the maze, the same words that always left his lips punctuating the air: “Please guide me to the centre.”

Only just resisting the urge to shake her head, she walked to the point where she had reached previously. However, she reached a dead end and she sighed audibly. “My prince, why do you insist on this maze? Do you not know the way?”

Donghyuck smiled, heart shaped lips quirking upwards. “I do know the way. I just want you to lead me there,” he replied and the answer was so vague that it left her with more questions than answers. 

“But why?” Her eyes narrowed every so slightly as she regarded him, looking him over. “Forgive me, Prince Donghyuck, but I can’t seem to understand your intentions.”

Instead of answering her, he motioned for her to come closer and pointed towards the bench. “Please sit,” he instructed while doing the same. Doing as told, she kept distance between them before moving to hand the plate to him. “Ah, the cake is for you. It’s all yours.”

“I- your highness. It was meant for you, J can’t possibly have it.”

“Please,” his gaze was soft and reassuring, “I insist. I want to share what I can with you. A slice of cake is the least I can give you." 

He was near enough handing her the fork to feed herself, looking at her with a puppy like gaze that almost made her laugh. It truly was bizarre to see how childishly he could act. 

Picking up the utensil, she cut a small piece and placed it in her mouth, swallowing at the delicious taste that flooded her mouth. It was incredibly rare that she could ever have such a treat, even when she had been home. It took too long to churn the butter, to mill the flour, to make the jam and bake it - so she seldom did. And here Donghyuck was, able to eat it whenever his heart desired it as such. 

She ate almost half before the fork was placed down again, a leaf drifting from the hedge and landing on her lap. As she plucked it from her lap and dropped it, the leaf drifting, he spoke once more. 

"I am fond of you.” He let his words hang in the air, the world falling still as she took in what he said, “perhaps a little more than I should be.”

Her heart stuttered and stammered in her chest, the shock of what he was saying making her thoughts indecipherable.

“I-I’m not sure how to respond,” she spluttered, distracting herself by focusing on the fallen leaf that floated towards his foot. 

“There’s no need to. I only wanted to make it known,” he spoke before turning to her, his hand slowly moving towards her before pausing and waiting for permission that he received in the form of a subtle nod. 

The touch was so soft, so tender, that it barely seemed to touch her at all. His fingers smoothed over the coal on her cheeks, smudging the black across her skin, but he was undeterred. 

Her lips parted, as though to say something that was weighing heavily on her mind before he moved his hand away, the ghost of his touch lingering still. Instead, Donghyuck smiled - a soft giggle leaving his lips as the barest hint of fuchsia dusted the apples of his cheeks. 

The sound made her heart jump in a way it shouldn’t have, in a way it wasn’t allowed to. And yet, as his hand inched ever closer to hers, the soft pads of his fingers resting on hers, she couldn’t have cared less. 

For this moment, where there were no other witnesses apart from the ever present sun and it’s rays that bathed them both in its golden glow; they were equal. And that was enough. 

“For what it’s worth, Prince Donghyuck, I am quite fond of you too.”

* * *

The ball had been drawing ever closer, each day slipping by with unnerving speed and intensity. To be honest, it scared him to know that the day was beginning to shadow over him more and more. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn’t avoid it and his father made sure to make that known. 

He sat at the dining room table, the vast expanse in front of him was bare with nothing more than a glass of water to break the monotonous sight. His father had yet to appear, summoning him via butler for a brief discussion; It was so impersonal that Donghyuck almost wanted to scream. 

Taking a sip from the glass, he set it down and in the reflection he could see his father’s form behind him, walking towards the table with large strides that demanded one’s eyes to be on him at all times. 

“You called for me, father?” He asked, wanting to get out as fast as he could, having been planning on brushing up on his horse riding skills by himself for a few hours. Anything his father had to say didn’t bother him at this point - all he wanted was for it to be brief.

“I did,” he confirmed, not bothering to sit down. “I wanted to tell you that the date for the ball has been pushed forward.”

He couldn’t hide his expression of disbelief, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at his father. Why would he do something so cruel?

“Father…”

“You will thank me one day. You know I’m getting older and closer to retiring.” Donghyuck knew it, how could he not with the constant reminders every day? “This ball will make everything easier. Once you find a respectable young woman to marry, everything will fall into place, son. Don’t think of this as being chained down.”

Mouth running dry, he nodded stiffly as he was unable to bring himself to meet his Father’s gaze lest he show the utter betrayal he felt. 

“Oh,” was all he mumbled, “is that all?”

“It is." 

The chair was moved brazenly as he got up, not bothering to push it back under the table like he always had. "I have some free hours, if you require my presence, Father, please send Jaeyoon-ssi to the stable.”

Brushing past the king, he waited until he was out of the castle’s four walls before he let his mask fall, his lips forming a frown as he felt the wind on his skin. Today was breezier than normal, though he was more than thankful for it; maybe it would help ease his mind.

It had been a while since he’d a chance to go to the stable, the last time being when he was with her. He missed the feeling of being on horseback and of being able to see the horizon spread out in front of him. 

He also just wanted to forget for a little while and the easiest way to do so was to close his eyes while he was on horseback and pretend that he was flying - childish side, but freeing nonetheless.

The stable, which was seldom used by or visited by royals (as his father would have the horse brought to him), was its own stone building - the structure held up with wooden beams and the hard work of the stable hands. He wasn’t built like they were, their muscles used to the labourious work and the long hours of manual labour while he was used to becoming hunched over in seats and chairs. 

Slowly, but surely, the distinct scent of fresh hay and animals began to waft towards him - the door already open as he walked inside. Donghyuck had been expecting the usual stable maid, but instead he was perplexed to find a familiar silhouette pouring water into troughs.

“I thought you worked in the kitchen?” He asked, seeing her jump a little before she turned around, the familiar smudge of coal decorating her cheeks. Even so, he was more than delighted - the bad news leaving his thoughts temporarily.

“Oh.” the bucket was placed down with a clatter, the horses neighing in the background, “I do. I’ve just been moved to this position for the time being as the usual stable maid has fallen ill.”

“Ah, okay, is it only you present?” At her nod, he couldn’t contain his smile, rushing over to the pen that Sema was kept in, the mare nudging his palm with her snout. “In that case, I request that you accompany me while I horse ride.”

Horseback riding was much more entertaining than shovelling hay and cleaning the floors, so he wasn’t the least bit surprised when he agreed - the saddles removed once more before being expertly put on. “Would you like me to guide the mare, Prince Donghyuck?”

Shaking his head, he climbed on first, feeling a little more secure as he made himself comfortable. “I want to lead this time,” he grinned, “you can relax and enjoy the scenery.”

Just as she was about to get up herself, he reached out his hand, palm laying flat as though he were offering her a dance (and when he looked into her eyes, he could have sworn he saw the dazzling lights of the chandeliers). 

Timidly, she took the offer, the heat from her melting into his own as he eased her up, waiting for her to settle behind him before he started a gentle pace. 

“If you feel like you need to, you can hold onto me.” He had never felt so nervous while saying something before, even though he knew she would never judge, yet even the simple idea of her willingly holding onto him made his heart beat deafeningly loud in his ears. Perhaps it was best she didn’t, or he might have fallen off the horse from the pure adrenaline that would shoot through him. 

The trotting turned into a brisk walk before a gallop, the wind rushing through his hair as he felt her hold onto his shirt, her fingers curling into the fabric so she didn’t fall. Cool and crisp air hit his face, the fresh scent of the outdoors sending euphoria rushing through him. 

“Are you okay back there?” He thought to ask, looking over his shoulder to see her looking at the land as it passed them by, the stable growing smaller and smaller in the distance. 

“I’m fine, thank you." 

Satisfied with her answer, he carried on riding Sema, the horse’s muscles shifting as she bore their weight, the reins giving him hair freedom as they headed to the outskirts of the field and towards an area notorious for its lush flowers fields. 

As soon as he could smell the aroma, he knew to dismount, getting off and waiting for her to follow as they wandered to the middle of the field before she sat down. Immediately, she began to grab twigs from under the nearby trees and long stemmed flowers. Donghyuck simply watched for a couple of moments before he felt the wind pick up, the flowers and long grass swaying around them.

"My father has arranged for the ball to be held at an earlier date,” he sighed, sitting close to her as he watched her pick up blades of grass and fiddle with them in her lap. 

“Did the king state why?”

“Not particularly. It was the same reasons as always: that he is growing older and it would be wise for me to wed as soon as possible.” He hated being so sombre, but the feeling of finally being able to speak of his emotions and thoughts was too cathartic to give up. Donghyuck had never had anyone else that he could have shared his thoughts with. 

“Oh. The king is getting older.”

“I know, but a year or two more wouldn’t have hurt. I only want more time to find the one I wish to marry.”

“I’m sure you’ll find someone suitable, My Prince.” Her words had no other meaning, simply stated to make him feel better, but they seemed to do the exact opposite. His heart hurt, squeezing and compressing in his sternum in ways that had him losing his train of thought.

Directing his eyes to the work in progress in her hands, he noticed that it had taken on more of a shape compared to when he had looked a few minutes ago. “What is that you’re making?”

“A flower crown.” Another bright and beautiful flower was picked from the surrounding grassland and weaved neatly into the nooks and crannies. “Um, may I-”

Lowering his head, he could feel the dull weight of her creation resting in his hair, the strands of dark brown adjusted and fixed before she moved away - the dwindling feeling of her touch ingrained into his memory. Very nearly chasing after her touch, he only just stopped himself from leaning further in. “Thank you, I like this crown more than my own." 

A small laugh escaped her as she looked at it, the shining and vibrant colours of the flora contrasting beautifully with his skin and hair. "I’m glad you like it.”

All Donghyuck was able to muster was a small smile, nodding as he felt a petals from the flowers tickling the tips of his ears. For some reason, the crown he had on him now felt more natural, more fitting than the heavily embellished one he wore. 

“My father taught me how to make these headpieces. He would use many flowers, once that aren’t native to this kingdom, and give them to me and my mother. I love my parents dearly,” she confessed, plucking at strands of grass and smoothing down the blades that jutted out at awkward angles.

“Which country are you from?" 

"Do you remember the lesson you had for geography the first time that I was with you?” He nodded quickly, remembering what she was talking about. “I am from there, from the hillsides.”

“It sounds beautiful,” he complimented, meaning it wholeheartedly, “I would love to see it for myself one day.”

There was no comment following his words and he didn’t need more than a second’s glance to realise that she was no longer paying attention to him. Instead she looked over the grass and beyond the borders in the direction of open fields and the movement of the wind. There was no need to say anything either, not when he knew he couldn’t say anything to console the twisting and turning of her insides. 

Sema neighed, sitting down a little further away from them both, happily eating the grass. Serenity washed over him, but there was something that was nagging at him when he looked at her. 

And then he realised; it was guilt. He felt guilty for having her be with him because he knew she would never have chosen to be in such a position of her own free will. To the lords and the council, she was nothing more than a gift, a disposable means of earning approving nods and empty stares, but she was someone who had her own aspirations and dreams ripped from her - now working as nothing more than a servant in the kitchens. 

He shuffled closer, looking up at the sky before letting his gaze wander to her. “When I am king,” Donghyuck started, picking up the crown from his head and holding it in front of him, the weight incredibly minute yet it held the burden of his words, “I promise I will take you home again. I cannot undo what has been done, but I swear on my crown and my faith that I will try my hardest to prevent the suffering that you have gone through from happening to others." 

The lack of any response made him hold the head piece tighter, his mouth opening before he shut it again. Ever so slowly, he moved closer, sitting up on his knees as his breath hit the top of her head, the crown shakily placed. "I promise,” he reiterated, voice barely higher than a whisper yet there was a universe worth of confidence behind them. 

'And I want to do it with you by my side.’ Were the words that never made it to her ears, spoken only in the deepest depths of his soul as an oath to himself.

* * *

Donghyuck hated the ball, hated it with every fibre of his being. He couldn’t stand the clothing he was in, the deep red and purples of his robes that were lined with thin threads of gol making him feel like an outsider in a ball that was meant for him - meant to show him off as the worthiest one there. 

People passed him by, the men and women dressed to dizzying levels of elegance, with bedazzled dresses sweeping the floor and suits that were hand tailored to perfection; there was not a hair out of place on anyone in attendance. He longed to sit down and lay his head in his arms, to drown out the sound of music and of people’s chatter with the buzz of his own thoughts. 

The edges of his vision was fuzzy, visages blurring together as he tried to focus on someone, anyone. Instead, all he received were colours that blended together and left him disoriented. 

Feeling suffocated, he moved away from the crowd he was in the middle of, jewellery and gems glinting and swinging with every movement. Envious gazes seared into his skin but he has learnt to shrug them off and pay no heed. Donghyuck would always get stared at regardless of if all he wanted was for people to look away. 

He wanted to sit down and rest, to forget all about the night as he retired to his room. Alas, he could do no such thing when his father was looking over him, watching him with a hawk like gaze from the front of the endless hall. This was his last night of real freedom and he’d not the privilege to enjoy it.

“Excuse me, your highness-” a young woman with a heart shaped face and silky black hair vyed for his attention, calling out to him in a dulcet tone, “may I have this dance?”

And who was Donghyuck to refuse? He was merely a puppet, a rag doll for everyone else to control. When was the last time he had felt like he had a say?

His hand remained respectfully on the small of her back, his eyes barely looking at her as they swayed to the rhythm. Her feet didn’t hit his even once, their footsteps synced perfectly as they moved along the floor, her emerald dress shimmering under the gas lights and the chandeliers. 

Donghyuck looked at her for a split second, taking in her features and the objective beauty that stared back at him. She seemed to be everything that his father expected him to choose, someone who was poised and walked with regality, someone who could help him carry on the kingdom’s legacy. 

But he found that dull. The more he thought about it (his feet and limbs moving of their own accord across the floor), the more he realised that a prim and proper woman wasn’t the kind of person he wanted as a wife - he wanted someone he loved with his whole heart, that he had a connection to that went past their status. 

Music seemed to get louder, blue blood pumping through his veins as his vision tinted azure, his teeth gritted as he spun the woman around, her hand holding tightly onto his - her skin chillingly foreign. 

The dance ended soon and she curtsied, thanking him for his time before walking away to a group of ladies who had been looking their way, whispering to each other before erupting into childlike giggles when the woman returned to their midst. 

The tiles underfoot were slippery, losing his grip more than once as he walked around. Before long, he ended up near his father once more, the King giving him a smile that more resembled a grimace than anything sincere. 

“Have you found anyone who has caught your eye, son?" 

He nodded for the sake of cutting short the small talk, knowing full well he had not found a single person that he would consider meeting again. Stomaching the idea of being forced to marry a stranger was too much for him and his father would not help with this problem. 

"I have.”

A hand landed on his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly before hovering over his hair, only to drop back down. “Good, I’m glad to see my son is now a man.”

He nodded, wondering how different things would have been had his mother still been here with them. There was a chance that he wouldn’t have been in the predicament he was in now, or she could have helped guide him even if this ball was inevitable no matter the timeline. 

What a shame, Donghyuck thought, that she’s not here. 

“Thank you. I hope to be the son you’re proud of.”

“Of course. You’re almost there, Donghyuck." 

Swallowing harshly, he exhaled. He had to work harder to make up for what he lacked. He had to. 

"Pardon me, I’m feeling a little hungry.” Leaving without giving room for another comment, Donghyuck made his way to the buffet table that practically overflowed with mouth watering foods. A long time had passed since he had last been able to sit down and eat. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he could faintly pinpoint the servants coming in and out of that passageway, adjusting things and replacing items as they did so. They moved so silently and so smoothly that they were practically invisible unless you were looking at them. 

Some of them were tending to the table, taking empty plates and stands, while others bought more food and drinks in. 

And despite not actively looking for her, Donghyuck could feel his entire body tune into her, attention solely on her being as the signature black across her cheeks demanded he look. The thing they had done to hide her beauty was the one thing that caught his eye the most; how ironic. 

A tray was held in her hands, small desserts being replaced where there was empty areas. Donghyuck came closer as inconspicuously as he could, pretending to hover and look at the selection. 

Even if she was wearing the same tattered rags she always did, the effects of hard labour making her hands more callous than they should have been, he still regarded her as the most awe inspiring person he had seen that entire evening. The ball finally felt like it was worth the gruelling hours of standing around and changing pleasantries. As long as he got to see her, he would have hated the heaviest of sins. 

Reflected glimmers from the glass overhead illuminated her skin, casting brilliant shadows and lights across her countenance - brightening her features and painting her in hues fitting for depicting the gods. 

Picking up a tray, he slowly took the snack that was in her hand, holding back his laugh at her confused expression that melted away.

To anyone that was looking, it would have looked like he was asking for more food with how the tray was angled, no one sparing them a second glance. 

“This ball is so terribly boring,” he muttered just loud enough for her to hear, a soft simper playing on her lips before she schooled her features into the poker face that was expected of servants. “I wish it were you I were dancing with.”

The hardened expression softened ever so slightly, glimmering hues looking into his As he reached out, his hand on hers for a single blink of an eye before he moved away. 

The tray was placed down and he was suddenly aware of how many people were around them both, people who could have her hurt should they get the wrong idea. She seemed to have realised too, her form backing away from the table before hurrying towards the passageways, barely sparing him a look over the shoulder. 

But he still caught the tender look that made his throat close up, his eyes threatening to water as he gulped, grabbing a glass of whatever was within his reach before swallowing it much too quickly. 

As soon as she left, he was alone again and somehow the distance felt so much larger. His surroundings seemed far too big and too small at the same time. Not even the people that spoke behind him, around him, next to him, could stop him from feeling like the poorest man on earth. 

What use had all his wealth if he couldn’t have the one thing he longed for? Precious stones and metals meant nothing to him, the urge to rip them off his person and throw them to the floor becoming more and more unbearable. 

The world slowed down as he shut his eyes, acceptance making his shoulders slump unnoticably. The answer to his plights was so simple, so straightforward that he almost shed a tear. 

“I’m in love with her,” he whispered to himself, knuckles turning bone white as he clutched the glass. What should have brought him ecstasy also brought him despair. Why did he let himself fall so hard so quickly?

Even so, all he knew was that if he could, he would give up his entire life for her. What was the use in living if there was no autonomy? Freedom knew neither of their names and that was what hurt the most.

* * *

The water’s trickling was the only sound that was audible at this time of night, the cold water running over the tips of her fingers as she let her bare feet soak. In the moonlight, golden scales of the fish and aquatic life could be faintly seen, the rays catching them at certain angles and making them seem as dazzling as the stars. 

Under the blanket of the night, where the only other thing that stirred were the leaves and the occasional hooting owl, she was free to move around and do as she pleased. 

She only listened to the sounds of the world around her, taking it in and breathing in the cool night air. Even though it froze the back of her throat, she couldn’t have cared less as she laid against the grass - the dew yet to settle in. 

However, that peace and tranquility didn’t last for very long, the sounds of barking and of someone shouting cutting through the silence, the nocturnal animals quieting instantly. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what was happening before sitting up - the bridge hiding her form. 

Branches broke and leaves rustled, the wind picking up speed as the barking grew louder before beginning to fade away: seemingly going in the opposite direction to where she was residing. Yet, the sound of rushing foot falls didn’t seem to ease, it seemed to increase now that she was straining her ears to listen. 

But… That made no sense? Who on earth would be running in the area she was in? The village was much too far, no reasonable person would come after dark to the area, and there was no one else that she could think of that would be running.

The sounds came closer and closer, senses on high alert before someone burst through the cover of the trees, their rapid inhales and messy breathing as they doubled over had her maws curling into a frown. 

“Those dogs are always awake,” they grumbled and she was beyond stunned to recognise the voice as Prince Donghyuck’s. Why on earth would the prince be running like a madman in the middle of the night?

Panting for a couple of moments, he stood up straight and stretched - a yawn leaving him as he made his way to the bridge. Seemingly, he was half asleep, rubbing one eye while using the other to help him navigate. 

She had to note sight was rather amusing, watching the crown prince stumble around like a newborn calf that had only just gotten on its feet. Though, she seemed this meeting fitting for their first one after the ball. 

“Prince Donghyuck?” Her voice carried easily, his ears perking up as he stopped dead in his tracks, looking around with narrowed eyes and an expression that resembled a sneer before locating her beside the chiseled bridge. “Can you see me?”

“Not very clearly,” he admitted, “could you please give me your hand?" 

Putting him out of his misery, she placed a hand on his forearm, his fingers messily grabbing onto it - digits lacing with hers as he held it tightly, an act that surprised her greatly. 

However, he didn’t address it so she decided to leave it. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling to be holding it, she mused, maybe it will be okay to not speak up.

"My prince, why were you running?" 

In spite of light being scarce, she could plainly see the bashful and embarrassed look on his face, his free hand going to rub the back of his neck as he avoided her line of sight. "You see, I was being chased by the royal dogs. They had thought I was a thief.”

“But… Why?" 

"I just wanted to leave for a little while,” he reassured, though it hardly stopped the onslaught of questions that were forming in her mind. “Why are you out so late?”

“The same reason as you, Prince Donghyuck. Though I was just about to head back.”

A barely visible pout formed on his lips, his body moving closer to hers as he held their joined hands to his chest, his thumb running over her knuckles absentmindedly. “Oh. May I come with you?”

Bewilderment twisted her features, the confusion overpowering the way her throat seemed to tighten at his touch. “You are asking me if you can come with me to your own home? After you ran to get here only a few moments ago?” She asked, the question sounding ludicrous when said out loud and clearly Donghyuck thought so too. 

“Yes. I would like to walk with you back home,” he confirmed, voice strong as his hold on her hand tightened - her pulse picking up pace as blood rushed passed her ears and drowned out the voice of reason. “If you would be willing to do so, that is.”

She laughed lightly, enamoured with how the moonlight kissed the apples of his cheeks and bathed him in its ethereal glow. “Of course I would be willing. But we will have to be quiet.”

A finger pressed against his lips, mirth twinkling in his eyes as they began to make their way back to the castle. 

The surroundings seemed much scarier when there was barely any illumination to disregard the phantoms the mind came up with: the trees and waving branches seeming like boogeymen that leered at them both as they hurried by as light struggled to get through the thick overhead canopy.

“I like the night but going through the forest is the part I dread the most.” The quiet admission meant nothing in the long run, a mere passing comment that fulfilled no other purpose than to tell her something small. And that was exactly the reason why she took it to heart - to know that the prince trusted her to tell her something so minute made all the tension ease from her muscles, a smile replacing it instead. 

“If that’s the case, then do feel free to come closer, My prince. I can protect you,” she teased, only half serious when he huffed and did as she had said, his shoulder brushing against hers ever so slightly.

All of a sudden, the unknown didn’t seem as intimidating anymore, his steady breathing counteracting all the croaking and low groans of the trees. Though, his grip on her hand tightened every time they stepped on a particularly loud branch and she couldn’t stop herself from finding his skittery behaviour a little comical. 

“Do you come out by yourself often?” He asked, his voice cutting through the quiet of their surroundings. “It seems a little dangerous to.”

She hummed slightly, locating the low wall that she scaled and directing them both towards it. Thankfully, it was away from the route of the guards and easily hidden with the surrounding shrubbery. “I’ve never run into any trouble for it. Though, I come out once in a while, not too often that I get caught.”

“Oh, so this is where you leave from? Seems much more efficient than my rose bush,” he laughed, the sound irradiating the area and making it much less lonely. “One second, I’ll go first and I can help you up.”

The upcoming protesting faded away as he threw a leg over the stone wall, his hand extending to hers before she took it out of courtesy more than actual need. Nonetheless, it was a nice gesture and she appreciated it greatly.

He jumped down and she cringed when the sound echoed, though when silence followed she deemed it safe enough to get down too.

Half expecting him to walk away and go back inside, she was a little stunned when he reached out to touch her again, the nerves under her skin lightening up from the contract. “Is something the matter, prince Donghyuck?” She whispered, not wanting to be caught with the prince so late; no one would ever think anything good of it. 

“No. I just want to spend some more time with you before I have to go back.” Warm brown hues roamed over the garden before settling on the maze and she automatically knew what was following. 

“If I guide you to the middle of the maze, will you tell me about the ball?” Donghyuck blinked before nodding hurriedly, almost tugging her along to the entrance. He seemed more than eager to start and she found that a little strange, though she found most things he did a little out of the ordinary.

Determined to make it to the middle, she recounted all her steps, stopping sometimes to rethink and redo while progressing further. Donghyuck didn’t say a word, following at her side with his hand still firmly in her grasp.

The task was considerably harder considering the time of day, with her stumbling into the hedges a few times and having branches accidentally catch on her clothing, before she managed to get somewhere. 

“I think we are close to the centre now,” she spoke, the following breeze making her shiver a little. “Just a few more turns and we will be there.”

Donghyuck had kept his mouth firmly shut the entire time, his gaze making the hair on the back of her neck rise. 

In spite of the conditions and the lack of usual aid, she finally managed to find the entrance, the perfectly curated overhead arch decorated with lilies and forgetmenot’s. “Is this it?”

“It is,” Donghyuck confirmed, taking the initiative to walk in first, “you are the third person to ever make it to the middle.”

“Who was the first and second?”

“My mother, followed by myself,” he beamed, sitting on the swings as he looked at the stone rose that rested in the flower bed, engraved with his mother’s name. “She was the one who designed the maze, so it was easy for her, but not so much for me.”

The swing wasn’t very large, forcing her to sit closer to him than she normally would have, yet she didn’t mind as much when his thigh brushed against hers. “She valued kindness and equality. It’s a shame she’s not here now. You… You remind me a lot of her actually, what she stood for.”

She didn’t reply verbally, but nodded instead - happy to listen to him talk about his mother.

Donghyuck sighed softly. “I saw one person who had caught my eye at the ball,” he began, the swing rocking under them both, one hand on the chain and the other still cradling hers. “We only spoke for a little while, but I wish we could have had longer. Every moment with her feels like I’m being moulded into the person I’m supposed to be without my father forcing my hand.”

A fire burned within his eyes, the brown turning to amber, seemingly glowing like embers as the night turned silent - the whole world holding its breath. “I’ve known it was you that I wanted to marry for many days now, though only recently did I listen to my heart and accept this,” Donghyuck inhaled, staring deep into her soul, “I want you, if you will have me.”

Each beat of her heart echoed loudly in her ears. It felt surreal; it _all_ felt surreal. How could she, someone that had been kidnapped and given away, ever have any relationship with royalty? How could he look her in the eyes with the utmost certainty - as though she could do no evil? How could Donghyuck say such a thing without expecting the entire universe to grind to a halt - for the stars not to listen in on them as she struggled to find something to say?

“I-” the words that fell from her lips were choked and nearly incoherent, shock making her nervous, “your majesty I- I don’t know how that would ever work-”

“Please, call me just Donghyuck,” his body shifted, facing her completely as he placed his hand on her cheek, touching her as though she were made out of the most delicate porcelain. “I promise you it will work. So long as you say yes, I will do everything I can for us. You’re the only one who I have loved, and will love, our classes don’t matter - I won’t let it matter.” No matter how hard she tried, she could find no trace of deceit. Everything he had spoken was truthful to a near fault. 

She swallowed thickly, the swing stilling as she thought - though none of them were anywhere close to being coherent. And so, she sighed, closing her eyes for a moment and relishing in the feeling of his thumb running across her skin, surely smearing the obscene substance and staining his own fingers with the sticky onyx. 

“You can take as long as you need to give me an answer,” he reassured before inhaling raggedly, his tone softer and a little more reserved, “and you can also say no. I will not force you into making any decisions.”

“No, I-” in her eyes there was anxiety: the fear of becoming known to thousands of others, the terror of bearing the essence of her being to someone that should have never even seen a fraction of it. “I’m just scared, Donghyuck. How- will people even accept me?”

“They will.” It was spoken with confidence that she could never have refuted, his words becoming gospel the longer he looked at her - the longer he let himself unravel in front of her. “And they have no jurisdiction over me. My father said to meet a respectable young woman and I have met her in you.

"Do you promise?” She said, syllables strained yet intent strong, “do you promise that if I say yes that you will continue to be the man you have shown yourself as? That you haven’t shown me a façade?”

Both hands moved to rest on her cheeks while his nod barely wavered. “I promise. Nothing I have said to you was in order to deceive you.”

“Then yes.” There was no ounce of hesitation as her words hit the air, her focus flickering to his lips as she leant in slowly, but surely. There was no protest from him, his own body moving forwards slightly too - meeting her in the middle. Their breaths mingled, the two existing as nothing more than the extension of their own desires and intricate thoughts. For this moment, they were neither the prince nor the servant, but simply people that existed to feel the adoration of another. They were humans and that was all they needed to be defined as.

When they finally touched, his lips ever so soft against hers, her heart stuttered - beating in a rhythm that mimicked the desire in how his hands pulled her closer, the air shared between them. 

'I’m in love with you’ hung in the space between them though was never explicitly stated for there was no need to. Her name passed his lips in a gentle exhale, though it quickly faded from existence when she saw the galaxy reflected in his eyes.

“Donghyuck,” she whispered, the words almost his own with how close she was despite having pulled away, “I will marry you.”

* * *

He knew what he had to do and he had practised it many times in his head before he had worked up the courage to ask for his father, yet his own nerves seemed to be hindering him - his syllables jumbling and melting together whenever he thought about speaking his truth. 

But he knew he had to. His father was an impatient man and the longer he delayed it, the less time he would have to convince him. 

The walk to the study seemed endless, his footsteps booming loudly within the four walls of the corridors and hallways. Jaeyoon had seemingly sensed his nerves that morning, giving him a cup of tea along with his usual breakfast. Really, that was one of the only things keeping him going. 

Before he could even blink, he ended up outside of the study, his fingers curled into a fist as he knocked before pushing the door open - too impatient to wait for permission to enter. 

“Father,” he started, not bothering to sit down, standing up in front of the desk while his father glanced up at him, papers arranged neatly on the desk before he placed the quill into the bottle of the finest ink. “I have to tell you something of the utmost importance.”

“I see. What is it?”

“I have found who I want to marry.”

There was a silence as his sentence was registered before his father laughed boisterously, the sound startling him as it reverberated off the walls, hands clapping together. “This is the most wonderful news, my son. Tell me, who is the lucky lady who has made you smitten?”

He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “You know of her, you have seen her also,” licking his dry lips, he exhaled, “I have fallen for the servant that was gifted to me. She is my bride to be.”

Donghyuck had never known that a person’s mood could so suddenly be switched, his father’s expression changing from one of unbridled jubilation to a mixture of emotions that Donghyuck didn’t have the heart to dissect. 

“Donghyuck, this is not a joking matter.”

“I am not joking. I am serious. She will be my wife.”

The king leant back in his chair, the furniture creaking under the new distribution of weight. “My son, there are many more women who are fit for you and you choose a lowly worker?”

“Her class doesn’t matter, it shouldn’t matter.”

“Donghyuck, you are much too naïve if you believe a servant will ever be able to service you.” He swallowed hard at what was being said, but he knew this was inevitable.

“Maybe I am naïve, but I would rather be that than unhappy for the rest of my mortal life.”

His father sighed, shutting his eyes. “I cannot give you my blessing.”

Even though he had known what the response would have been, it didn’t mean it hurt any less. Was it so hard for his father to truly see what would bring him joy?

His saliva was thick as he swallowed, nodding slightly before he raised his head and looked at the king dead in the eyes. “I knew you would not approve, but, with all due respect, father, I do not care. I will marry her because it is what I truly want; my power to look over the kingdom won’t be affected because of who I love and her status in society. If you will not give me your blessing, the blessing of my mother will be enough.”

For the first time in a long time, his father was silent. The tension in the air was unbearably thick and the urge to turn away nearly overpowered him, but Donghyuck stood his ground. For far too he had left himself be the marionette, his father pulling the strings while he played along - this was one thing he would not dare give up. “I’m truly sorry, father, that I could not fall in love with someone you think is worthy. But to me she is more than enough.”

Each step away from the study lightened the weight on his back, the figurative foot that curved his spine lifting after years of littering it with minute fractures. 

He rushed to the servants quarters, wanting to take her from there and finally outwardly treat her as his equal. No one in their right mind would try and question him, the most they would do was talk behind his back and Donghyuck was beyond used to that. 

Some of the servants glanced at him as he ran down the corridors, his feet pounding against the floor as the wind rushed past his ears at the same speed as his blood past his eardrums. Happiness was so close that he could almost taste the salty sweet flavour on the tip of his tongue. 

Descending down the stairs at a rapid pace, he reached the kitchen in record time before heading through the passageway to get to the servants quarters. From within the castle, they were hidden from view and he rarely, if ever, needed to navigate his way to them. Though, he faintly remembered spending time running through them while he was younger, exploring his home beyond his means.

Knocking quickly on the door, he pushed it open and walked in, slightly startling the servants inside. He smiled quickly at them, eyes roaming around the area in search of the one person he was looking for. Yet, no hard he looked, he couldn’t find her form anywhere. 

“Do you happen to know where-”

“Your servant is?” A maid with long brown hair and eyes rimmed with red interrupted him, tear tracks still clear on her skin despite her wiping at her skin. “My apologies, your majesty, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.”

Waving off her concern, he simply wanted to know where she was. “Yes, do you know where she is?”

“Lord Gungjo took her. He was incredibly angry, I am sure they went in the direction of the forest,” she spoke, voice breaking halfway and Donghyuck felt his heart sink, “please, your highness, please get her away from him. He has been preying on her for so long and I fear he has reached his breaking point.”

His mouth went dry, dread pooling in his gut as he berated himself internally for not getting there sooner. “Okay, thank you.” Barely waiting for a response, he headed out of the area, his heart rate picking up for an entirely different reason. 

Without thinking, he began to run, shouting for the guards to follow him, only pausing to set the dogs free - the canines running right at his feet as he headed into the forest. His heart lurched to his throat, beating in his ears as he fought against time to reach her. 

Greenery blurred in his vision, the sounds of birds and nature drowned out by his own thoughts, desperately trying to reach the clearing that he knew the servants frequented to throw away rubbish and miscellaneous items that had no use. The irony was not lost on him. 

It wasn’t until he heard her voice, the sound of it bringing both relief and fear, that he opened his mouth again. 

“STOP!” His yell echoed multiple times, birds flying from the trees at the volume as he ran, the dogs hot on his heels. He could only just see the faint outline of a man’s silhouette and another figure just in front. He prayed with all his might that she was safe. “LEAVE HER ALONE!”

The hounds reached Gungjo before he did, biting into his leg and dragging him away as Donghyuck’s lungs screamed for air, his muscles begging him to slow down as he approached. Scattered around him were bits of fabric, brown in colour and the material sickeningly familiar. 

Yelling was heard in the background but it quickly drowned out with the sound of his own breathing, his vision tunneling to just her. However, he almost wished he hadn’t looked her way, horror making his body freeze as his eyes widened.

Thick crimson coated her front, her fingers covered in the substance as she held the wound, the knife that had caused the injury laying tauntingly at her feet. Neither of them said a word, completely in shock before Donghyuck forced himself to move right as she fell to her knees 

“Oh god,” he choked out, near enough hysterical as he heard the sounds of the guards in the distance, “you’ll be okay, I swear.” His words of reassurance were automatic, though he desperately hoped he was right. Donghyuck didn’t want to think of how fate kept dealing them the wrong hand over and over again. 

“Donghyuck,” her voice was frail, breaths coming out in wheezes, “it hurts. It hurts so much.”

Tearing strips from his sleeve like he had seen her do, he pressed them against her stomach, watching in despair as ruby soaked them through completely. Her life was slipping through the crevices of his fingers and he had no way of helping her - not when the guards had yet to arrive.

Kneeling down, uncaring of his clothes and the dirt that would stain them, his hands trembled as he reached out to hold her, pulling her closer to him in an attempt to do _something_. The wound was too big for him to be able to cover up, with more slivers of her skin being revealed via gashes made in her clothing from the knife. 

“How dare he.” Emotions ran rampant as the galloping of hooves could be heard in the distance. “Why would the bastard dare do such a thing?”

“B-because he saw us together, Donghyuck,” she coughed, wincing almost instantly, “he saw us when we came back from the forest.”

His stomach twisted and turned, the instinct to vomit making bile scald the back of his throat. His own carelessness had led to this - the love of his life bleeding out in his arms.

“I won’t make it,” she whimpered, the tears that he had been forcing down becoming impossible to hide, burning the back of his eyes. 

“You will be okay. This is just- just a hiccup.” They both knew it was much more than that, but he couldn’t bring himself to face the reality that he would be losing yet another loved one. “Please don’t say that. I beg you, don’t say such a thing.”

Donghyuck didn’t know if he was trying to reassure himself or her, tears obscuring his vision as he held her tightly in his arms. In his heart, he knew that she would not make it, not when the blood that seeped into his shirt and pooled under her body equalled more than what was pumping through her failing veins. 

“Please,” he begged, desperation smothering his words, his heart threatening to tear into pieces as he heard her breathing become weaker. “You can’t leave me. Not when I’ve just found you, please, _please._ ”

“I-i’m so sorry.” Donghyuck hated how she was apologising, her fingers clinging onto the front of his shirt. “I’m sorry, it wasn’t supposed to end like this.” Each word was followed by the light in her eyes slowly becoming duller and duller, her strength used in trying to talk to him as best she could. 

“No! We can get you back to the castle and heal you, don’t say this.” The sentiment meant the world, his stubbornness not allowing him to see any other alternative despite knowing the unnecessary stress it would put on her. He would be prolonging the inevitable. “I love you. I was supposed to marry you in a few weeks time, I don’t want anyone else. Why would the universe be so cruel?”

“Donghyuck, please.” He swallowed down his protests, the lump in his throat threatening to choke him. “I promise you we will meet again. Be it in the next life or the one after that, we will find each other.”

Her hand trembled as she lifted it up to press against his chest, a haunting print left on the rouge stained white. “Please keep your promises to me even if I won’t be there to see you fulfill them.”

His fingers curled around her wrist, her pulse faint as her breathing synchronised death’s rattle, the grim reaper standing over them both and casting his shadow. “I will. As long you keep yours.”

“I will.” He knew it was cruel to keep her talking, to have her dying words be ones that reassured him, but he wasn’t ready to let her go; he would never be ready, not when his intention was to be with her for as long as his heart kept pumping. “I love you.”

The sound of horses was right upon them, her gaze set intently on his visage as he wept, crystalline tears dampening the collar of her shirt and glistening on her skin. “I love you, too,” he managed, the pain within him so great that he felt like he, too, was dying, “I swear to you I will fulfill those promises even if it kills me.”

He felt her hand slip from his chest and a sob wrenched itself from his lips, her body clutched to him as he cursed everything he could think of. The howls of the man behind him meant nothing, the sounds only causing the deadly sin of wrath to course through his. 

The guards were directly behind him, but his body wouldn’t let him get up. The colours from the earth around her seemed to dull with grey and monotonous undertones. Wherever she had gone, she had always exuded warmth, and now that her own skin was cold, the world reflected as such. There could be no heat without the sun, no waves without the moon, no sparkle in her eyes without life. 

Hours seemed to pass before he regained some semblance of composure, the man’s begs for mercy turning his insides to ice. Blue blooded was a metaphor often prescribed to him, but in that moment he had never felt more cold. “Please detain that man and throw him into the furthest cell we have,” Donghyuck muttered, reaching into his pocket as he pulled out a handkerchief, “arrest him on the grounds of murdering my would be bride. Sentence him to death or life in prison, I do not care. So long as he never sees the light of day again.”

Even though they were stunned at the declaration, the staff were quick to jump to action, apprehending Gungjo and ignoring the pathetic pleas for mercy. Mercy was too good for him, Donghyuck thought, lifting her hand as he cleaned the blood from it with the silk fabric, hell was much too lenient too. Gungjo deserved to spend his immortal life in purgatory, where nothingness drove him to the brink of insanity, nothing to stabilise him or make him feel real. 

The fabric swept gently over her cheeks, black darkening the pristine white before he closed her eyes, gulping down the vows he never got to say. He stood up with her in his arms - unwilling to give her away.

“Come,” Donghyuck spoke, voice sturdy yet solemn, his eyes bloodshot with streaks of her life covering his skin, “instead of a wedding and a joyous ceremony, there will be a funeral; the funeral of the woman I never got to call my wife.”

* * *

Donghyuck had experienced many painful things in his life, from never knowing his mother, to having the love of his life die in his arms, but he thought, as he had watched her parents break down, that he would never know the pain of losing a child that you had hoped was still alive despite all odds. No words he said could have consoled the wound in their beings, though he assured them that their daughter would be buried with the highest honours.

The funeral was held in private, though word had spread far and wide that the prince had become a widow before ever having become a husband. 

Though, he carried her words and her legacy, the trade that had ripped her from everything she had known becoming scarce - her kingdom seized by his soldiers as he overthrew the tyrant that had hurt so many. 

Despite the paths he created and the many opportunities that were given to him throughout his life, he never married - refusing to give himself to another when his heart would never be with them. 

And all the while Donghyuck hoped, prayed, that her dying wish would be granted: for them to reunite in their next lives, for him to tightly clasp her hand in his and never let go for as long as the universe would allow. 


End file.
